Thieves of Darkness
by Les723
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Thieves shrouded in the dark, battling for supremacy and money. Two main sides fight, both equally matched in strength. But what will happen when one female thief crosses sides? Only time will tell…
1. Prologue: The Start of it All

Summary:  
Kaoru, a thief, is caught while trying to break into Hiko's house. She is caught however, by Kenshin (of course). Hiko, likes her fiery temper and skills, and gives her 2 options: jail, or to work for him. Summary is crappy, but its a good story. K/K.  
  
Hey, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. We'll I hope you enjoy it. if you don't don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
= thoughts  
= speech  
  
Prologue: The Start of it All  
  
An alarm went off, and Kenshin Himura jumped out of his bed. Not again' he thought and rushed to meet his uncle, who was waiting for him in the surveillance room.  
Kenshin, about time you baka deishi. Anyway, grab your sword, and go to the vault. We have a spy.  
  
Damn' thought Kamiya Kaoru, as she tripped an unseen alarm. It had cleverly been hidden in the floor tile she had stepped on. She couldn't believe how stupid she was! She should have seen it! But it's too late now she thought, and turned to exit, only to see the vault begin to close and a shadowed figure arrive. Great...'  
  
Kenshin was no longer grumpy from his deprival of sleep. In fact, he was awake and ready to take care of the . Within seconds, he had reached the vault. the door of the vault was closing, and he quickly dashed inside. Even though it was dark, he could see the outline of a figure. It's too dark to fight. I can't sense anything about this spy. I wish I had some light.' As if his mind was read, the dim backup lights came on. Uncle', Kenshin thought. How did his uncle always know what he was thinking? He snapped from, his thoughts as the figure stepped into the shadows.  
I know you're their, he said, and there's no way for you to escape.  
There's no way for you to leave either. You locked yourself im the safe too.  
Kenshin looked at the vault door. Damn, he's right!'  
You are too though, and soon the authorities will be here to arrest you, he said smirking.  
You're wrong, the figure said emerging, I always have a backup plan.  
  
Kenshin was shocked. A girl? A girl had broken into the vault? Impossible!   
Kaoru was getting mad now. The guy had looked shocked and confused. Did he think that women were incapable of doing anything? Nothing made Kaoru angrier than that. She flew at the man, punched him hard in the gut, and grinned. Then she pushed little red button. The wall behind her blew out.  
Kenshin never saw it coming. The punch or the explosion. Hiko was going to kill him. He was still too shocked to get up as the girl smirked, blew a kiss to him, and left through the newly formed hole. Wait....what was e doing here? She had already left. He needed to catch her. Getting up he felt a little dizzy. However, he quickly shook it off, and left to find her.  
Kaoru gave a sigh of relief. She was out, and with what she had come to get. The new plan for Hiko-Saitoh Inc. (AN: Crappy name, but I couldn't think of one....oh well.) Her current employer had promised to pay dearly for this. A Mr. Shishio, she recalled.  
Move and I'll kill you.  
She turned around to see golden eyes looking at her. (Yes, Battousai is in the story.) She saw him lung at her, but then he was gone. he reappeared behind her, but she noticed too late. His sword was at he throat, and there was nothing she could do. she closed her eyes, expecting a quick, but painful end. There goes my paycheck', she thought, smirking. The blade began to press harder against her skin. This was the end.  
  
  
This is the end of the prologue. Let me know what you think!   
-Les723  
  
  



	2. Chapter One: Meet the Family

Here's Chapter One! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really super busy, and my brother hogs the computer all the time. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK.  
  
  
_Last chapter:  
  
Move and I'll kill you.  
She turned around to see golden eyes looking at her. She saw him lung at her, but then he was gone. he reappeared behind her, but she noticed too late. His sword was at he throat, and there was nothing she could do. she closed her eyes, expecting a quick, but painful end. There goes my paycheck', she thought, smirking. The blade began to press harder against her skin. This was the end.  
_  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Chapter One: Meet the Family  
Kenshin. Stop.  
  
Golden eyes suddenly became purple. Kenshin looked up to see his uncle Hiko standing there. A girl huh? You really are a baka deishi Kenshin. But what interests me the most is how you, he said, looking at Kaoru, managed to break into my vault undetected.  
Kaoru was snapped back to reality, and she immediately noticed three things were different. One, the sword from her neck was gone, two, his eyes were no longer golden, and three, there was a tall, muscular man looking straight at her. To annoy him, she gave him the most innocent look she could muster. Playing innocent had gotten her out of some tight situations before. Maybe it would work this time...  
Kenshin smirked. She had just ticked Hiko off by playing innocent. Not many people could do this.  
Well missy, I don't see why you're laughing. You failed your mission, and now you're going to jail, Hiko said smirking.  
You're right, Kaoru said in defeat.  
Of course I'm right, Hiko said.  
Kenshin sighed. Hiko never learned his lesson.  
Oh! Do you want the plans back? Kenshn asked.  
No baka deishi. They're not real, Hiko replied.  
Kaoru cried, breaking from Kenshin's grasp, You mean to tell me that you just planted FAKE plans in that vault just....just because!  
Yes, and no. I had a feeling somebody would try to steal them. Therefore, I planted the fake ones to see which company was trying to take them, and I put the real ones under my pillow, Hiko replied.  
Under his pillow? Why is Uncle always so careless with important documents?' Kenshin thought. This wasn't the first time his uncle had done something like this....  
I'll kill you! Kaoru screamed, evil death glare on her face. She lunged at Hiko, but Kenshin quickly grabbed her. She began trying to lunge at him again, and Hiko started to laugh at her actions.  
Ha ha. You have a fiery temper. I like that. Kenshin, he said nodding, lets go.  
Kenshin nodded, and hit the girl on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Kaoru woke slowly, confused. Where was she? Sun shone bright into the room she was in. Slowly, last night's events came rushing back. She had been caught. What were they going to do to her? She had been expecting to be in a cell in a prison by now. The door creaked open, and she met them in the eyes. Her captors. and another man.  
I see you are awake Miss...eh...what is your name? Hiko asked.  
Why should I tell you?  
Would you rather that I call you thief?  
  
There was a pause. Hiko was getting angry, and Kaoru was just sitting there.  
Fine. My name is Kaoru. That's all the information you're getting out of me Don't ask for any more, she said,   
  
, said the man next to Hiko.  
Oh yes, Miss Kaoru, this is Saitoh, and my nephew, Kenshin, who you've already met.  
So his name was Kenshin. An odd name for an odd looking person. No, he wasn't odd, he was unusual. Heck, he was handsome, and in every way possible. He had long fiery red hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were purple now, but she knew first hand that they could become golden. But the thing that caught her attention the most was his X-shaped scar. I wonder what the story behind that scar is?' Kaoru made a mental note to ask him later. Noticing she was zoning out, something she seemed to be doing more often, she quickly snapped out of it and looked at Hiko, straight in the eye. He had been talking some more, oblivious to the fact that she hadn't been paying attention. Since she had no idea what he had said, she decided to get to the point of this speech.  
And your point is Hiko? she asked rudely.  
Hiko's eyebrow twitched. Who did this girl think she was? He was her prisoner. He should be the one asking the questions and interrupting her.  
I was just getting to that. You're probably wondering why you aren't in a jail cell by now. Well, I decided to give you a choice.  
A choice? Kaoru said confused. What kind of person gives a thief a choice?  
Yes. A choice. You can either go to jail....or work for me with Kenshin.  
Kenshin cried out. What was his uncle thinking. This was not good. He was used to working by himself.  
Be quiet Baka Deishi. No need to yell, Hiko said.   
That type of person.' Kaoru stood there shocked. Work with Kenshin.......Wait...Kenshin is a thief too?  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Saitoh had hushed Kenshin and Hiko out of the room. They had been having one of their little fights. It was pointless. Hiko would win. The girl needed time to think, but she couldn't be in there alone, for she would try to escape. His solution, get the noisy idiots out of there, while he stood watch over her. Right now she was quietly sitting on the bed.  
Are they always like that? she asked, getting his attention.  
Always going at it? Yes, I suppose they are, Saitoh said.  
Kaoru smirked. It was funny how different he was from the other two.  
If I were to work for you, there would be slight problem, kaoru said, changing the subject.  
A problem? Saitoh asked. He didn't like where this was going. He had a felling it was a problem that could easily be solved.  
Yup. You see, right now i am employed to Shishio Makoto. He'll be expecting to hear something from me soon.  
Saitoh frown. Shishio Makoto. Their companies number one enemy. Of course, I should have known.'  
Shishio.....how long? Saitoh asked. She had to be a decent thief for Shishio to hire her. now he was interested.  
Oh not long. Just a month. Before that I worked with this this creepy guy named   
Jin-eh for two years, and for five years with Aoshi......now what was his last name? Kaoru said, trying to remember.  
, Saitoh said abruptly. Impressive. She's worked with some top notch criminals before.'  
Anyway, what exactly have you done for Shishio?  
Not much. Get some money, a painting he wanted, delete some files on him, steal that special sword in the museum, and what Kenshin caught me doing last night. Child's work.  
Special sword.' Saitoh thought. What are you going to do Shishio?'  
I'll accept.  
Saitoh asked confused. he had just been pulled back out of his thoughts by her voice.  
I said I'll accept. The offer that is. The one to work with Hiko's Baka Deishi, Kaoru replied. She couldn't help it. she had to say it. Hiko seemed to call Kenshin it on a regular basis, why couldn't she?  
Saitoh chuckled, You don't want to call him that. He'll get mad like he did last night when you slugged him.  
So? He'll just get golden eyes and.......oh.......  
  
Kaoru had made her decision. She would stay with Hiko. She had told Saitoh too much valuable information that would get her killed in a jail cell. This way she stayed alive. or so she thought.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Oh Ken-ii, you're so funny.  
Kaoru cringed at the voice. Ken-ii? She walked into the room with Saitoh, to find with a......sluty looking girl? She hadn't pegged Kenshin as that type of guy......  
, Saitoh said, getting Kenshin's attention.  
Oh Ken-ii, who is this girl? Kenshin's friend asked.  
Oh Tomoe this is Kaoru. She's ummmmmm.....  
Now staying with here with my Uncle Saitoh. My parents just died, Kaoru said coming to Kenshin's rescue.  
Ah, yes, she's Saitoh's niece. She'll be staying with us now. Kaoru, this is my girlfriend Tomoe.  
Nice to meet you Kaoru. Sorry to hear what happened.  
Nice to meet you too Tomoe. By the way, would you have any clothes I can borrow? All I have is this...ummmm....Body suit....and my luggage got lost. I really don't wan to go to the mall like this, if you know what I mean...., Kaoru said. She just hoped they weren't like the ones Tomoe herself was wearing. Knee high four inch boots, a super short mini skirt with side slits, and a black tube top.  
Of course, I always carry a few changes of clothes, Tomoe said. Against kaoru's wishes, the clothes were like the outfit Tomoe was wearing. She chose the most covering, a black halter top, and a black mini skirt without any slits. As she stepped out the door, she saw Kenshin ad Tomoe glare at her.  
Are those really my clothes....You look dam good, Tomoe said a little jealous.  
Kenshin was speechless. She was gorgeous! He hadn't noticed that she looked like that before. Last night she had been in the dark and in a black thief suit and masked, but now she was in pretty tight clothing and her raven hair in a high ponytail. She also had beautiful sapphire eyes that held a look of innocence. Has she ever killed anybody?' Her skin was a creamy pale color, and her features fit properly to her body. Kenshin noticed there was not one flaw or scar on her visible parts and found it strange that she had none due to her . She dosn't look slutty the way Tomoe did. She had natural beauty.   
Tomoe was getting jealous. Her Ken-ii was looking at that Kaoru girl, who had just shown up out of the blue. She hated not getting all of the attention. Desperate to make a distraction she turned to Kaoru.  
Oh Kao-chan! You must let me braid your hair! Please! Tomoe said, with puppy dog eyes.  
Kaoru laughed. She saw no harm in it, and decided to let Tomoe go for it. Tomoe did more than her hair. She was now wearing some makeup and jewelry.  
Oh Ken-ii! How does she look? Aren't I amazing at these kinds of things? Tomoe asked.  
Yeah Kenshin, how do I look? Kaoru said jokingly. She looked at Tomoe, and they both began to laugh.  
But before Kenshin could answer, and to his relief, his Uncle Hiko appeared at the doorway.  
Kenshin, Tomoe needs to leave now. It's time for your lessons, Hiko said. Now we an test Kaoru's abilities.'  
By Ken-ii! See you later honey! Tomoe said pecking him on the cheek. Kenshin smiled, and then faced Hiko when she had left. Will Kaoru be joining us?  
Of course Baka Deishi! Hiko said.  
But first, (Kenshin fell over anime style) you need to take her shopping. Kaoru needs clothes, Saitoh said.  
Oh right....., Hiko said back.  
Shopping? But I hate shopping! Why can't she go by herself? Can't Uncle or you take her? Why does it have to be me? Kenshin replied.  
Because we are both bust Baka Deishi, Hiko said.  
Fine. I'll take her, he said, grabbing her arm, Let's go.  
Have fun Baka Deishi! his uncle said, smirking. You're going to have a long day!'  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Black. His car was black. (AN: I don't know car types that well,so you can make him have whatever you want....) What a boring color.' Kaoru couldn't see how anybody could want a black car. She'd rather have a yellow or blue one.  
Kenshin smirked. She was too bust thinking about something to notice he had gotten into the car and started the engine. He honked the horn, which made Kaoru blush, and jump, embarrassed. She quickly got into the car, and Kenshin took off. They were silent. There was nothing to say. Kenshin ignored her, and Kaoru fidgeted in her seat. She wanted to ask Kenshn about his scar, but she was frightened. Wait...why should I be? What's the worst that could happen? We'll just go back to not talking....'  
Ummmm, I was kinda wondering, Kenshin, where....you got your......your scar? Kaoru said. Instantly Kenshin's eyes turned golden, his face began firmer, and he became insane. There was no other way to put it. Soon they were flying down the road. People became blurs and his turns were take way too fast. But he knew what he was doing and how to handle it. She threw some glances at Kenshin, who was too busy looking at the road to notice. Or so she thought.  
, he said, catching her off guard, You keep looking over hear.  
Well....yes. You're going to fast! she screamed at him, causing a smirk to form on Kenshin's face.  
Oh is that all? I thought you were admiring me.  
Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. Who did he think he was? And besides, she already had a boyfriend, and let him know this. He made no reply. The rest of the drive was silent, as Kenshin sped down the roads, and Kaoru sat against her seat, fuming, and scared at the same time. Never again was she going to ride with Kenshin driving.  
  
  
That's the end of Chapter One! So, what do you think? And just to let you know, I have nothing against Tomoe. She fit the part, and I promise she will change for the better.  
Also, Kaoru a nd Saitoh will develop a daughter/father type bond.  
-Les723


	3. Chapter Two: Shopping with Boys

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. Like I said before, I've been really busy. Last week was Homecoming at my school, and the band was been really busy. Now I'm not as busy, but when I tried to update yesterday, FF.net was being stupid, and wouldn't let me sign in. Oh well.... I've decided to post this chapter over my Author's note because it doesn't need to be up anymore, and people never really read them anyway. I'm glad you all like this story. I figured nobody would like my writing, but you've proved me wrong. Thanks again to all those who reviewed! Like I said before, sorry it took so long. On with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK. Duh....  
  
= speech  
= thought  
  
Chapter Two: Shopping with Boys  
  
They finally arrived at the mall. Kenshin sat still for a moment, and then faced Kaoru, his eyes purple. Kaoru, who sat silently, not moving an inch, felt Kenshin glare at her. Slowly turning her head, she let out a sigh of relief out when she saw his eye, purple. he was normal again.  
Let's go, he said, not waiting for a reply. It was a good thing he didn't want a reply, because he wasn't going to get one. She was still too scared to talk to him, afraid that his eyes would turn golden once more. Kaoru shuddered at the thought. They entered the mall silently. It was loud and busy. Happy couples and groups of girls were everywhere. So were some creepy looking men. And they were looking right at Kaoru. Thanks Tomoe' she thought sarcastically. Kenshin didn't seem to notice her little problem, and kept on walking. Within a few minutes, he turned around and faced her. Kaoru, not expecting this, jumped back a little startled. Kenshin didn't notice, or pretended not to.  
We're heading to a friend's shop. He's the best around. Okay? He said, this time, wanting a reply.  
All Kaoru did was nod in reply. They took the escalator to the second floor, the silence between them getting more and more uncomfortable. Kenshin stopped outside a rather large shop, and turned around suddenly.  
Is there something wrong?  
Kaoru just stood there,   
Now Kenshin was confused, Sorry for what?  
For asking you about your scar and your past. It wasn't my place to ask abo-  
Stop. Don't worry about it. My scar is a rough subject to talk about. It makes me go a little....oh. I guess I scared you a little back in the car. Sorry Miss Kaoru, I can't control that anger well sometimes, Kenshin said apologetically.  
Right. Remind me never to get on your bad side, Kaoru said laughing.  
Kenshin joined her, Now why don't we-  
HEY KENSHIN! a voice called out. A tall man with crazy brown hair came running up to them.  
Hey Sano, how's it going? Kenshin asked.  
Sano was about to answer, but stopped when he noticed what was standing next to Kenshin. How come he always got the good looking ladies! It just wasn't fair! He grinned, and decided to tease Kenshin, hoping to get the whole story about the beautiful lady next to him.  
Hey buddy, I see you got a new little friend here, Sano said, elbowing Kenshin, She's a cute one.  
I'm not a slut you idiot! Kaoru yelled, attracting attention from people passing by. Who did this guy think her was? How dare he just walk up and think she was.....some kind of...play toy! She had her hands balled in fists, and began to lunge at Sano when Kenshin (of course, who else would it be?) grabbed her.  
Now,now Sano that was not a nice thing to say, that is was not. You should apologize to her, Kenshin said, only to receive a sulking look from Sano.  
Ahh....sorry Jou-chan. Jeez, you sure are a feisty one, Sano said.  
My name's not Jou-chan! Don't call me that again! Kaoru screamed, her eyebrow twitching.  
Oh. Let me introduce you, Kenshin said, Kaoru, this is Sanosuke Sagara. Sano, this is Kaoru. She's staying with Saitoh, her uncle, due to some family issues.  
Sano yelled, That stupid jerk has a niece! He couldn't believe it. How could she be related to such a creep?  
Yes Sano. And we're going to get her some new outfits...  
I'll come!  
No you won't! Kaoru yelled. She still had no idea who they were going to see, and she didn't need another male there to watch.  
Heh heh. you can't stop me Jou-chan, Sano replied, and began to follow Kenshin who had started to walk into the store.  
she yelled, angry. She began stomping towards them, growling. Stupid boys!'  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Hello Kamatari!  
Oh Kenshin! How good to see you again! Oh! I see you brought some friends! Kamatari exclaimed.  
Kaoru stood there unsure of how to react. This designer, this person in front of her was.... dressed like a man, yet looked like a woman.... She looked sideways and noticed that Sanosuke and Kenshin were acting normal and calm, as if this was something that happened on a regular basis. All she knew right now was that the designer's name was Kamatari.  
And who is this gorgeous lady? Kamatari asked, motioning to Kaoru.  
This is Kaoru, and you'll be fitting her today, Kenshin replied.  
Really? Goodie! Follow me! Kamatari cried happily, motioning them to follow.  
Kenshin looked over at Kaoru, to see her a bit confused, Anything wrong?  
she said,confused as ever.  
Don't worry, I've known Kamatari forever. He's got good taste, and he'll do what you ask him, Kenshin said, and in a low voice whispered, He also makes my thief outfits.  
Oh! So Kamatari is a he.  
Kenshin fell down anime style. He should have been expecting it, and explained Kamatari to her. Kenshin couldn't blame her though for being confused. He had also been unsure the first time he had meet Kamatari. The shop, Kama's Clothing, was where Kenshin had always gotten his clothing for as long as he could remember. Kamatari knew the all about the spy business, and he knew Kenshin's taste in clothing.   
Kamatari, Sano and I are going to pick some things up, go easy on Kaoru and do as she wishes. She'll need casual clothes and some for.....work, Kenshin said.  
Kaoru was about to object to being left alone with him, but before she could say anything, Kamatari grabbed a measuring tape and began to take measurements.  
You have the perfect figure! We're going to have sooooo much fun with you!  
Speak for yourself.... Kaoru mumbled as Kamatari began gathering clothes.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Okay Kenshin. Spill it.  
Sano, what are you talking about? Kenshin asked, only to receive a hit on the head,   
I mean Jou-chan. And don't lie to me! There's no way she's related to Saitoh. She's cheerful, and he's......he's not. And besides, you took her to Kamatari.  
I don't know what you're talking about Sano.....  
Kenshin Himura! Tell me or I'll pummel you to the ground! I'm not an idiot, I know you're hiding something. Now tell me, or else....  
Fine. You can't tell anybody though. And I mean it. Uncle Hiko wants it kept quiet.  
Is it really that big?  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Lovely. Simply lovely.  
You think so? Kaoru aid, spinning around in a dress. She had already tried on and picked out some casual wear. Now it was time for formal wear. The dress she was wearing now was her favorite color, blue. Kamatari said it brought out the blue in her own eyes. The dress was held up by two thin straps, and had a low back. It had two slits, one on each side, that rose to her thigh. Blue sparkles shown al over the dress, making her stand out even more. She wore matching blue gloves extending to her elbows, and three inch heels dyed to match the dress.  
Of course darling. That dress was made for you, Kamatari said, Now let's try on the gold one.  
Kaoru gladly grabbed the dress and tried it on. Again, it looked gorgeous on her. The dress was strapless, and a few inches above the knee.  
I thought formal dresses were long? Kaoru asked.  
Well darling, it actually all depends on the type of party and whose hosting it. And who cares, it looks lovely on you!  
Kaoru found herself blushing at this compliment. She was actually enjoying herself!  
Oh! How rude of me! You must be tired. Would you like some tea? Kamatari asked.  
Kaoru said, Tea sounds great!  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Sir, we still have not heard back form our spy.  
A fist was slammed down hard on the desk.  
This sets back my plans. Send in Soujiro. I need to talk to him.  
  
A few second later, a knock as heard on the door.  
Come in.  
Hello sir. What can I do for you Lord Shishio?  
Sit down Soujiro, Shishio replied.  
As the boy sat, Shishio pulled a folder out of his desk.  
I'm sure you know her pretty well, he said, showing Soujiro a picture, You are still her boyfriend, right? The plan hasn't backfired yet, right?  
No, everything is fine. Kamiya is still my girl friend'. Why? Soujiro asked curiously.  
We lost contact with Kamiya two days ago while she was on a mission. I have a feeling she has been kidnaped since there is no news about her in the papers, Shishio said.  
And you want me to find her right? Soujiro asked.  
Yes, the first place to look is Hiko's mansion, where she was sent to retrieve something.  
, Soujiro said, and walked out the door. Now to pay Kamiya a visit.'  
As the door closed, and the footsteps died away, Shishio began to laugh. Soon our paths will cross again Hiko.'  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Kaoru was now sitting with Kamatari, drinking tea and chatting. They had talked about many things, like favorite t.v. shows, colors, and food.   
So darling, how long have you been in this business? Oh, and what kind of weapons do you use? I need to know so I can design your outfits, Kamatari said, putting down his tea.  
Oh I've been in this business most of my life, I guess. My mother and father were both thieves. Actually, I think most of my family has been a spy of thief at one time. Except for one second cousin....Any way, my mom trained me in her sword technique until she died from some rare disease. Afterward, my father began to train me in his style. He was killed later on by some hit men. I stayed with a family friend, who was a doctor until I was eleven. Then I joined Aoshi, and we were partners for five years, until I left when I was sixteen. I worked with a creepy guy named Jin-eh for two years, but I left when he finally got the courage to hit on me. Then a businessman approached me and offered me work, so I accepted. I was working for him when Kenshin caught me. Stealing is my life. It's in my blood, Kaoru said, leaving out bits of important information. No need to go telling a somebody all of her secrets. It could come back to haunt her.  
You sound like Kenshin, Kamatari said quickly,wishing he hadn't. Kaoru's head perked up, and it was obvious she hadn't been told about it.  
How so?  
Never mind. It's not my place to tell you, Kamatari said, trying to change the subject, How about we get some spy outfits for you to try on?  
Kaoru sensed that the subject would not be discussed, and nodded in defeat, Fine, I'll just ask Kenshin myself.   
NO! No, no, no! Don't ask Kenshin! He'll hate me forever for even mentioning it to you! Kamatari cried.  
Hmmmm....it's not really my concern.....okay, but only if you let me design my spy outfits, Kaoru said slyly.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


So you're telling me that Jou-chan broke undetected into your house, but how? I mean, your house is completely cover with security equipment. There is not one blind spot in the house that the cameras can't see...  
We don't know how she got in Sano. In fact, there's a lot we don't know about Kaoru, Kenshin replied.  
Like her last name?  
  
But why would some one hide their last name? Sano asked confused.   
To cover where they are possibly, Kenshin replied.  
But Jou-chan? She's so innocent looking. What could she have done? Sano asked.  
Looks can be deceiving Sano. But I agree. Kaoru is a puzzle. A puzzle we must solve.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Saitoh! Where are they! I'm bored! I want to see Kaoru fight! Hiko whined. All Saitoh did was sigh. He had learned to ignore Hiko when he went into his whining boy mode.  
Hiko. Shut it. Girls love to shop, and Kamatari is.....crazy. It's going to take a while. Why don't you go examine her weapons she left in the bedroom this morning? Saitoh said.  
Hmmmmmm.....good idea. Let me know when they get back! Hiko said, taking of to examine Kaoru's weapons.  
Saitoh just shook his head again. What a baby.' He already knew what kind of weapons she used, having examined them while she was knocked out last night. Like Kenshin, she had a katana, but what caught his interest most, was the pair of elbow blades she had. The elbow blades were well taken care of. The hilt of each sword was blue with a huge sapphire on each side placed in the center. The blades did not have one flaw in them, and look if they had just been sharpened. It had been a long time since he had seen anybody using elbow blades. In fact, there was only one person he knew of who had used them. A woman. But she had disappeared 20 years ago......  
Yes. A woman known as Aki.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Name sir?  
  
Last name sir.  
  
Ah yes. Here it is. A package for Mr. Shinta Sagara. The clerk pulled out a long slender package. There was no return label and was wrapped in plain brown paper. Let's see....a new katana. I take it you're a collector?  
A collector? Yes.  
Well here you are sir. Nothing is due. The package was prepaid, the clerk said, Have a nice day.  
Thank you , the man said, and walked out if the shop, where he was met by another man.  
Shinta Sagara? Jeez Kenshin, could you be any more original? Sano asked.  
, Kenshin said, beginning to walk faster, Come on, Kamatari must be down by now, it's been three hours.  
So do you think Kamatari will be one by now? Didn't he spend five hours on you last time? Sano asked jokingly.  
Kenshin could only shake his head and laugh. How true that was. He had forgotten Kamatari liked to make every detail perfect. Last time he had gone in for a new thief outfit, and had come out with a new everything. And this had, as Sano had said, taken five hours. Kenshin just hoped Kamatari would be done soon. He despised shopping, and was growing impatient.  
They arrived at Kamatari's shop within ten minutes. Kenshin could hear Kamatari happily praising one of his outfits, and a happy sounding voice, most likely Kaoru's. They entered the shop and walked into the room that Kaoru was in, and gasped at what they saw. Kaoru looked amazing, in what Kenshin figured was her thief outfit. Kaoru wore two inch back boots that were just below her knee. She had on black shorts with two holders, one on each side for her weapons. Kaoru's top was a black button up three inch tank, and looked like a vest. She had elbow length gloves that didn't cover her fingers. Instead, a thin strip went between her thumb and first finger.  
Kaoru was happy with this outfit. Even though it was like the one Tomoe had lent her, Kaoru didn't care. She didn't like wearing black skimpy clothes daily, but she loved wearing it for stealing. It allowed her to be more flexible and it looked like thief material.  
Oh, hi Kenshin, Kaoru said happily as she noticed him,   
Kenshin, who was staring at Kaoru for a few seconds, had forgotten Sano and Kamatari were there, was snapped back to reality as he heard the commotion around him.  
Hey nice outfit! What are the holders for? Sano asked.  
Kenshinnn! What is Sano doing here? He's not supposed to know! Kaoru cried out.  
Don't worry Jou-chan. I know what's going on, Kenshin told me.  
Kenshin told you!?! Kaoru turned quickly to Kenshin, expecting an answer.  
Don't worry, Miss Kaoru. It's okay. Sanosuke is one of us, Kenshin calmly replied.  
One of us? Oh. A thief, Kaoru said, Why doesn't any one tell me these things?  
Yup. Zanza's the name. But I'm sure you know that. I am one of the best-  
Zanza....oh. You're the thief that knocked an entire stained glass window in while trying to climb a wall and you also stole the wrong painting once.... Kaoru said, only to be interrupted.  
Hey! How do you know these things? Kenshin's the only one who saw it happen. Nobody else as there! Sano yelled.  
Things have ways of coming out, and besides, my ties told me. We got a good laugh out of you, Kaoru replied.  
Why you little-  
Sano. That is enough Now Kamatari, is Kaoru done? I would like to go home now, Kenshin said.  
But Kenshin, I wanted to fit you! Kamatari said.  
  
I want Kaoru and you to have matching outfits! PLEASE! Kamatari said, clasping Kenshin's hands, PLEASE KENSHIN!  
I really don't want to Kama-  
He'll do it.  
  
Kenshin will do it Kamatari, Kaoru stated again. She faced Kamatari with an evil glint in her eye, I'll help.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


No! I refuse to wear this ever again! Kenshin cried.  
Please Kenshin! Do it for me! You two look so good together! Kamatari said.  
Yeah Kenshin. You and Jou-chan look perfect together, San said smirking.  
Kaoru asked, I wanna see! Kamatari brought in a standing mirror, and placed it in front of the two. Wow. We do look good together, Kaoru said surprised.  
Kenshin looked in the mirror and sighed in defeat. They did look good together. Both of their suits brought out their features. His simple black pants covered black boots. He wore a long sleeve black mesh top, covered by a black tank. His Katana would fit on his back on a strap that went over his right shoulder.  
Are we done now? I'm sure my Uncle is getting impatient. If you don't mind, can you wrap the thief outfits to go, nd ship the other stuff? Kenshin asked Kamatari.  
Can I take a few changes though? Kaoru asked, not wanting to be stuck in Tomoe's clothes again.  
Sure. Ill get right on it. Bye! Stop by soon! Kamatari yelled. He was in the back already, packing all of Kaoru's clothes into boxes.  
Hey Kenshin, I'm coming over, okay? Sano said suddenly as they walked out of the shop, I've got nothing to do, and I'm not in the mood to gamble tonight.  
Sure Sano. You're always welcome, Kenshin replied, Besides, you almost live there anyway.  
Kaoru just walked silently next to Kenshin, happy in her new suit. She wore low cut jeans, and a violet tank top that said Spoiled Brat. Before she realized it, they were at Kenshin's car, and Sano had gone to his.  
Don't worry Miss Kaoru, I'll drive the speed limit, Kenshin said, seeing the look upon her face.  
Kenshin, just call me Kaoru. No miss. I'm not a lady for crying out loud, I steal things for a living. Kaoru will be just fine, she said. It just bugged her for some reason to hear Kenshin call her that. Nobody had ever called her that before, and it was annoying.  
Ummm...sure Mis....I mean Kaoru, Kenshin said surprised. He'd only meant it as a sign of respect.  
The car ride home as silent, for they were both tired. Both Kenshin and Kaoru waned nothing more than to go to sleep. They soon arrived home, and Sano pulled up right behind them. They all got out of the cars, and walked into the house. Unaware to them, a shadowed figured watch their every move from his car. After ten minutes the lights went out in the two front rooms he assumed were bedroom, he pulled into the street and drove away.  
  
  
  
Done! Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update every Wednesday, but I can't promise that I will. I can promise that I will try my hardest to do so though. That all!  
Les723  
  



	4. Chapter 3: And the Boyfriend Arrives

Hey! SORRY SORRY! I would have updated sooner, but my computer had some problems, and I couldn't type it up. I've also been really busy with schoolwork. I've also been thinking on where this story is going to go, and I've changed the plot, but the changes I made won't take place until later chapters. Again, I'm sorry. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

" = speech

= thoughts 

~ = other person on phone

Chapter 3: And the Boyfriend Arrives

A loud crash woke Kenshin up this morning. Nearby, down the hall, he could hear two voices, one male, and one female. Remembering that Sano was over, and that Kaoru was now living here, he quickly dashed out of bed and rushed into the hall.

"Those are cute pj's Jou-chan. Did Kamatari design them for you?" Sano asked, only to have a vase chucked at his head. He barely dodged it, and the vase hit the ground, smashing into pieces. He did not however, dodge the clock that she threw at his head. Sano was down for a few seconds, but in that time, Kaoru had grabbed her katana. This was when Kenshin silently arrived. He took a few seconds to look at the scene before him. Sano was there, in boxers, dodging things that Kaoru was throwing at him. Kaoru also wore pj's, most likely designed by Kamatari. They were pink, and pretty skimpy. The top was held up by two thin straps, and ended a few inches under her chest. Most of her bare stomach was showing. Her bottom consisted of shorts that were.well really short. Figures. It's just like Kamatari to give her those.' Kenshin, who was starring at Kaoru unknowingly, never saw what came next.

"No! Jou-chan don't! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought this was Kenshin's room!" Sano cried, "I'm so" And he began to laugh.

"And what do you find so funny you hentai?" Kaoru said, even angrier.

"Kenshin's face!" San yelled.

"Kenshin!" she yelled, evil eyes glaring, and turned to face him, "You hentai!"

Kaoru began to throw things at both Kenshin and Sano. Soon both boys were on the ground. Kenshin kept saying "Oro!", and Sano just drooled.

"Pretty impressive arm", a voice said from behind. She turned to see Hiko in a robe, followed by Saitoh, already dressed, and looking wide awake. Her eyebrow began to twitch, and she grabbed the closest things, books, and began chucking them at the two, yelling the word hentai over and over. They too fell down to the ground. She smiled, and turned around, walking back into her room to change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru was the last one down for breakfast. As she entered, they all looked at their plates silently. Hiko now had a black eye, and a cut above his left eye. Saitoh, had managed to only get a small bruise. Kenshin had a black eye, and to large bumps on his head. And Sano, poor Sano, he was still unconscious on his bed. Kaoru pretended not to notice, and kept her cheerful mood. She sat down and grabbed some waffles.

"Ummm..Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Kaoru."

"Oh right, Kaoru, I'm sorry, that I am", Kenshin said.

Nothing.

"Kaoru?"  
Again nothing.

"Kaoru?"

"All right. I'll forgive you, but on one condition", Kaoru said.

"Name it."

"Get me a lock for my door."

All three men fell out of their chairs, and hit the ground.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro woke early the next morning. After staking out Hiko's house last night, he was surprised to be up this early. Today he would get to see Kamiya again. Let's seewhere did I tell her I was going? Ah yes, Paris.' He smirked at the thought of Kamiya being happy to see him again, completely clueless about he truth. She thought that he truly loved her, well, he didn't. In reality, he was doing what Lord Shishio had told him to do, get Kaoru. It had worked. This way, they could secretly keep tabs on their new thief, who seemed to like frequently changing employers. And the best part was, that she didn't know that he worked for Shishio, her new employer. She actually thought he was a businessman. Ha! Soujiro laughed to himself, and then went to take a shower

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now that everybody was fine, and Sano was up, Hiko decided it was time for training. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano were ushered into bedrooms, handed training outfits, and quickly changed. They were simple outfits, black sweatpants, and a t-shirt. Sano wore a white t-shirt, and Kaoru wore purple. Kenshin wore

"Pink! Why do I have a pink shirt?"

"Shut it Baka Deishi! It's magenta, not pink", Hiko replied, "And it doesn't matter, it's just for today!"

"But it's pink!" Kenshin yelled.

"Ahem." Saitoh said, "We should get started."

"Right. Let's see, Sano and Kaoru, why don't you two spar. We'll get to test Kaoru's skills", Hiko said. They both nodded, and Kenshin sat down, eager to see Kaoru's skills. Kaoru took out a box and from it, pulled two blades. 

"Hey Jou-chan, what are those?" Sano asked. He had never seen anything like them before. 

"Oh. They're elbow blades, my specialty. You've probably never seen them used before, right?" Kaoru said, smirking. 

"Right, but those little blades can't beat my punches!" Sano said confidently.

"We'll see Sano, we'll see"

They took their stances. Sano with his fists in front of him, and Kaoru with her blades protecting her lower arm. There was no movement for a few seconds, but then Kaoru moved, and Sano lost sight of her. Where is she?' he thought, eyes glancing around everywhere. Kenshin too had lost sight of her, but he soon realized where she was. He wondered what Sano would do next.

"What, can't find me? You sure are stupid!"

Sano looked up in time, to see Kaoru coming straight at him. She was about to use one of her attacks, when the doorbell rang. Kaoru diverted her attack, and pushed off the ground, flipping to her feet. Hiko then stepped forward, and began to boss everybody around.

"You three," he said, looking at Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin, "put everything away, and get changed. The person at the door doesn't need to accidentally find all of this stuff. Saitoh and I will get the door. It's probably Tomoe"

Kaoru quickly put her blades back into their box, while Sano and Kenshin put a rack of weapons into hiding. They left the room, Kenshin locked the door, and all three darted up the stairs to change. Meanwhile, Hiko and Saitoh had arrived at the front door.

"You can answer it, I'm not to fond of Tomoe," Hiko replied, and sat down on a chair. Sighing, Saitoh opened the door to see a man standing there. 

"Hi, is Kaoru here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru finished changing and was the first downstairs. She wore a light blue dress, that stopped just above her knees. Upon walking into the living room, she saw that the person at the door was not Tomoe. And to her surprise, it was her boyfriend, Soujiro!

"Sou! What are you doing here? I thought you were away on a business trip to Paris?" Kaoru said happily, going over to greet him.

"I was, but I missed you Kaoru. Now, why are you living here now?" Soujiro asked curiously. He had expected her to be, well held a prisoner by Hiko, but last night he had clearly been proven wrong. She had been out with two men, and they all looked like they were enjoying themselves. He wanted to hear the excuse she had for not returning to Lord Shishio.

"Well, you see, I just found out that I had an uncle. He invited me to live with him," Kaoru said, remembering the story she had told Tomoe, "I would have told you sooner, but I thought you were on that business trip. Sorry."

"Don't be", Soujiro said, taking her hand, "Now why don't you give me a tour?"

"UmmmI'm still new to this place, so I don't really know where everything is yet. I just got here a few days ago Sou."

"Kenshin will give you a tour," Hiko said speaking up. He had just seen Kenshin walk into the doorway, and had volunteered his nephew.

"Oro?" Kenshin said at the sudden mention of his name.

"Kenshin, what are you oroing about this time?" A voice yelled, "Hey Jou-chan, who's that?"

"Oh, let me introduce you all. Everybody, this is Soujiro Seta, my boyfriend. Sou, this is Kenshin, his Uncle Hiko, my Uncle Saitoh, and Kenshin's friend Sanosuke," Kaoru said.

Sanosuke stepped forward and extended his hand, "Just call me Sano."

"So Kenshin," Soujiro said, smiling like always, "How about that tour?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And this is where we house our Olympic sized pool. We also have one outside in the back of the house." 

Kenshin had shown them most of the rooms in the house. He didn't bother showing the upstairs to Soujiro, because it was where the bedrooms and offices were. Not to mention some rooms with spy and thief equipment. They definitely did not want Soujiro to see that, but he might know if Kaoru had told him. However, Kenshin did not want to take this chance. He continued showing them the rest of the house, including the gym, kitchen, arcade, and the den.

"Pretty impressive house Kenshin", Soujiro said, as they walked back to where the others were, "Hey Kao, how about I pick you up for dinner around six?"

"Sure Sou," Kaoru said, smiling.

Kenshin ignored this, and led them back to where Hiko, Saitoh, and Sano sat, talking. 

"So, enjoy the tour?" Sano asked Soujiro.

"Yes, this house has some interesting rooms. I'm afraid I must be going. I need to make some reservations", he said, looking at Kaoru, "I'll pick you up at six."

"Count on it", Kaoru said sweetly. She led Soujiro outside, where they shared a kiss. Kaoru waved and began to walk back inside as his car drove off. 

"Awww..how cute. They kissed" Sano said, grinning sheepishly.

WHACK! Out of nowhere Kaoru pulled a bokken and hit Sano on the head.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that Jou-chan?" Sano asked, rubbing his head where a bump was forming.

"Maybe if you minded your own business this wouldn't happen"

"Kaoru!" Hiko yelled, storming up to her, "Why didn't you mention your boyfriend to us? And how did he get this address?"

"Oh. He called my cell phone yesterday. I had to tell him, and anyway, I thought he was away on a business trip for a few weeks", Kaoru replied. It was true. She had just forgotten about it. Sou had called her while she was with Kamatari, "Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again", Saitoh said, surprising everybody present. "If I' m not mistaken, we were in the middle of training when we were interrupted."

"Right", Sano said, "But I've decided to go home. I can't fight when my head's throbbing. Jou-chan and Kenshin can fighthey, where is Kenshin?"

"He muttered something about grabbing a snack", Hiko replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro reached for his cell phone as he stopped at a red light. He dialed a number, and then took off as the light turned green.

"Hello Lord Shishio. This is Soujiro."

~What's the news? Have you seen Kamiya?~

"Yes, I have met with Kamiya. In fact, I'm taking her out to dinner tonight."

~Perfect. You know what to do.~

"Yessir. I'll get her to talk."

~Good.~

"Okay sir. I'll come after our date tonight. Bye."

Soujiro ended the call, and headed for the nearest flower shop. Time to charm Kamiya.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin sat down biting into an apple he had grabbed. He wasn't really hungry, but he couldn't stay in that room. Something had made him jealous when he saw Kaoru and Soujiro kissing. Why? That was his question. He already had a girlfriend, who he loved, but something wrong when he saw Kaoru in Soujiro's arms. He shrugged it off, and took another bite, as she walked into the kitchen alone.

"Hiko says we're supposed to practice. Sano decided to be lazy and went home, mumbling about how I hit him to hard. Hiko and Saitoh say they have something to do, so it'll just be us. You up to it?" she said, as if it was a challenge.

"Is hat a challenge?" Kenshin asked, wanting to make sure.

"You bet," Kaoru said grinning, "Loser does laundry for one month."

"You better be ready to lose", Kenshin said, grinning. HE caught her eye, and they both took off, trying to be the quickest ready.

Kaoru won. She beat Kenshin by a few seconds. And only because she had tripped him on the way there.

"You're going to pay for that", Kenshin said rubbing his head. He had fallen backwards when Kaoru had tripped him, and had almost fallen down the stairs. Now he planned to get her back, and then do some more.

"Just get into your stance", Kaoru said, as she put her elbow blades on. Kenshin grabbed his Katana, and struck his pose. Neither moved for a few seconds, but hen they both took off, too fast for the average human eye to see. All that could be heard was the clanking of blades. Eventually, Kenshin found an opening in her defenses, and gave her a little push. Kaoru began to fall, off balance, but was able to push herself back up. She glared at Kenshin, who only smiled sweetly. They quickly began again, both using simple techniques. An hour later, Kaoru and Kenshin were still going at it. Both were beginning to tire, and Kenshin accidentally let his guard down for one second. This was enough time though, for Kaoru to knock his sword out of his hands and out of his reach.

"I win."

"Guess again", he said and lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. He began to tickle her, and was able to grab her blades from her grip, tossing them by his Katana. He stopped, and they began to roll around in the floor. They soon stopped, both out of breath, with Kenshin on top of Kaoru. Their faces were inches apart, and slowly getting closer. He kissed her, but it only lasted a few second, stopping when the phone rang. They sprang apart, faces both red, and their backs toward each other. Glancing at the clock, which read 5:30, Kaoru yelped, grabbed her weapons, and rushed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for her date. Kenshin however, just stood there, contemplating what he had just done. He had kissed Kaoru, and enjoyed it. And the worst part was, he didn't feel guilty about it. He should be, after all, he did already have a girlfriend, but he didn't. Confused, Kenshin picked up his sword, and began to practice, trying to sort out his feelings.

The doorbell rang, and Kaoru finished getting ready just in time. She hurried down the stairs, and opened the front door. Soujiro stood there in a black tuxedo and flowers in his hand. He handed her the flowers.

"You look stunning tonight Kaoru", he said.

A blush crept upon her face, and all she could do was smile. Tonight Kaoru had chosen a black dress that was floor length and strapless. It was simple, but it looked lovely on her. The black brought out her eyes, and made the diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings she wore shine even more.

"Ready to go?" Soujiro asked.

"Sure. Let me grab me purse.", Kaoru said, and quickly went inside to get it. She heard footsteps, and looked up to see Kenshin walking by. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but Kaoru broke the eye contact, and rushed out to meet Soujiro, leaving Kenshin more confused then before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The couple arrived at the Akabeko (AN: In this story, the Akabeko is a classy restaurant.), a lovely building with two stories.

"This is still your favorite place, right?" Soujiro asked Kaoru as they walked inside.

"Of course Sou. And besides, as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go."

They were greeted by a waitress, and taken to a table near the dance floor. Classic music could be heard playing in the background. 

"Hi. I'll be your waitress tonight. My name is Tsubame", a small girl said.

"There's no need to be formal Tsubame", Kaoru replied, "We've known each other for a long time now. We are friends."

"Right Kaoru", Tsubame said, blushing, "Well, what can I get you two to drink?"

"Champagne", Soujiro replied, and off Tsubame went to get a bottle.

"Hey Sou, the Orange-glazed Chicken looks good doesn't it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes it does. And so does their famous steak."

Tsubame came back, two glasses in one hand, a bottle of champagne in the other, "Here you go. Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes. I'll have your steak dinner, and Kaoru will have the Orange-glazed chicken", Soujiro said as he poured two glasses of champagne.

"Okay, I'll get Tae right on it", Tsubame said, leaving the two alone.

Kaoru took a sip from her glass, and then saw Sou looking at her, "What?"

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he took her hand and guided Kaoru to the dance floor. 

They returned to their table a few minutes later, after the dance had ended. Kaoru was thirsty, and finished off her glass.

"Oh Kaoru, you need more champagne."

"No Sou. I don't want to drink too much", Kaoru replied.

"Come on, have another glass with me."

"Alright."

By the time their dinner had arrived, Kaoru was drunk. Soujiro just grinned, as she began to giggle for no reason. Good. Now he could squeeze some information out of her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro pulled up to the mansion and helped Kaoru out of the car. It was 9:55 p.m. They had been gone for nearly four hours. 

"Sou, why don't you come in and stay a while?" Kaoru said, swaying some. As soon as she had said that, it began to rain, slowly beginning to get heavier.

"I'll have to decline. I don't want to get stuck in this", Soujiro said, pecking her on the lips, "I'll call you."

"Bye!" Kaoru said, as he drove away, then quickly ran into the house ,almost tripping.

"So Kaoru, how was your date?" Hiko asked. Both him and Saitoh were in the living room, relaxing on the couch.

"Leave her alone. She needs to change out of those wet clothes", Saitoh said, glancing down from his newspaper.

"Oh. Right", Kaoru said, and went upstairs to change. She came down wearing a white tank top, and white pajama pants. To her surprise, Hiko and Saitoh had left the room, and Kenshin had come in. He was watching tv ,and didn't acknowledge her presence as she sat down next to him. They both sat there, listening to the tv and the sound of the rain. There was a loud crash of thunder, and Kaoru found herself clinging to Kenshin. He looked at her, and she blushed, mumbling a sorry. Somebody's had too much to drink. She's all jittery.' He smirked and then turned back to watch tv. Five minutes later, there was a monstrous crash of thunder, and Kaoru leapt into Kenshin's lap. This time, Kenshin couldn't resist, and began to laugh. 

"And what do you find so funny?" Kaoru asked, still in Kenshin's lap, as it began to storm, lightning and thunder increasing.

"That a thief like you is afraid of a storm", Kenshin replied. Immediately after he had said this, she stiffened, and looked him in the eyes.

"Usually they don't effect me, but once in a while they do. The storms.they remind me.of my parents' deaths", Kaoru said, eyes tearing up. 

Kenshin saw this and immediately began to comfort her, holding her in his arms, and murmuring words to her.

"My mother.she died when I was young, from some kind of rare disease. I remember that it was a storming that day. It was..the first time I had ever heard thunder. In fact, it thundered just as my father brought me the news. That's all I really rememberthe thunder. I was three at that time. My father then took car of me.until he was also killedby somemen. I was six, and went to stay with some relatives. Gain, it was storming, with loud clashes of thunder. Plus the men that attacked us.their feet on the groundit sounded like thunder. Whenever anything goes wrong, it always thunders. Always."

"Shhhh..it's okay", Kenshin said softly as she began to cry. They both sat there, neither making a noise, except for Kaoru's sobs.

The storm continued on, getting heavier, but then quickly going away. Midnight. Two figures were motionless on the couch. They were both asleep, close together. Kaoru, curled up in Kenshin's lap, her head against his chest. Kenshin, hi arms wrapped tight, protectively around the girl, his head resting on top of hers. They slept like this, until around 1:00 A.M., when Kaoru woke up. Ouch. My head hurts. I drank too much champagne last nightwhat happened last night?' She was about to scream when she realized that somebody had their arms wrapped around her. Suddenly though, the events of last night came rushing back to her, and she blushed at the thought. Nothing happened Kaoru. It's not a big deal. You were drunk and upset, and he was just comforting you. And then we both fell asleep. That's all, nothing to be embarrassed about.' Finally calming herself, she saw no hope in getting out of his arms, they were tightly wrapped around her. Yawning, she adjusted her head against Kenshin's chest, snuggled closer, and fell back asleep. Kaoru didn't want to wake Kenshin up by moving around, and besides Kenshin was warm and comfy.

Unknown to her, Kenshin was awake. He had been awake a few minutes before she had woken up. Not wanting her to see he was awake, he closed his eyes, and remained perfectly still, not moving his head. He could feel her tense up, unsure of were she was, but after a few minutes she relaxed. He felt Kaoru starring at him, and then, to his surprise rest her head against his chest. She snuggled into his form, and his eyes flew open, surprised by this action. He cast his eyes downward to look at her, and then closed them, falling back asleep with Kaoru in his arms.

There! Sorry again. I'll try to become better at updating! Please review!

-Les723


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission, Part 1

Well, here's the next chapter. It's actually part of a giant chapter. I split into two parts, and I'll try to post the second part as soon as I can. That's why it may seem a little short.. Thanks to all who reviewed. When I read what you've written, it really makes me want to continue this story, and write as fast as I can. That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

" = speech

` = thoughts

Last Chapter:

__

"Hello Lord Shishio. This is Soujiro."

~What's the news? Have you seen Kamiya?~

"Yes, I have met with Kamiya. In fact, I'm taking her out to dinner tonight."

~Perfect. You know what to do.~

"Yessir. I'll get her to talk."

~Good.~

"Okay sir. I'll come after our date tonight. Bye."

Chapter 4: The Mission, Part One

Soujiro arrived at Shishio's building angry and wet. His boss was not going to be happy. A man appeared and motioned for him to follow, "Mr. Shishio expects you." Soujiro walked into Shishio's office and sat down. There was silence for a few minutes. 

"I take it you were unsuccessful Soujiro."

"Yes Lord Shishio," Soujiro said, bowing his head down, "I forgot how Kamiya acts when she's had to much to drink."

"How foolish of you Soujiro. I expected better out of you."

I know sir."

"Never mind, and go get some sleep," Shishio said, "I have an assignment for you. And it's very important."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru woke up the next morning and found herself alone on the couch. Last night she had fallen asleep in Kenshin's arms, but now he was gone. Kaoru sighed in relief, glad. It would have been awkward waking up in his arms again. Taking in a deep breath, she smelt something being cooked. She began to stand, but instantly felt a sharp pain in her forehead, a headache. She fell backwards onto the couch.

"You shouldn't try to stand Kaoru. I take it your feeling the effects of what you did last night."

Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin standing there, holding a tray with breakfast. He sat next to her on the couch, and handed her the tray.

"Thanks Kenshin."

"Don't mention it. So, how was your date with Soujiro last night, if you don't mind me asking?" Kenshin said.

"Well, I don't remember much after our dinner arrived. Sou and I had a little too much to drink," Kaoru said.

"And does this usually happen often?" 

"No. Last night we just got carried away. I was so happy to se Sou again," Kaoru replied. A few seconds later, she grabbed her forehead, in pain.

"Might I suggest some pain killers?" a voice said. They both looked at the doorway, and saw Saitoh standing there, a bottle in his hands.

"Oh.thanks," Kaoru said as she took the bottle.

"Hurry up and take them. Hiko wants to see both of you upstairs."

Kaoru swallowed the pill and began to stand up. Her head still hurt, and now she began to feel dizzy. She hoped the relief would come soon. Kaoru felt herself begin to fall back, but she was grabbed by Kenshin.

"Thanks."

"Dizzy?"

"Yes."

"Come on. I'll carry you."

"No it's okay Kenshin, I'll jus-"

Kaoru stopped talking as Kenshin swept her up bridal style, and went upstairs to see Hiko. Kenshin arrived at the office, and opened the door. He stepped inside, and almost dropped Kaoru when he saw Hiko. There his uncle sat, with at least ten empty sake bottles on the desk. Typical Uncle'. 

"It's about time you got here," Hiko said, "Hey, what's wrong with the girl?"

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru, and saw that she now seemed to be half asleep, "Well, she is feeling some effects from last night, and she just took some pain killers."

"Well get her moving, we have a simulation to run."

"You mean.?" 

"Yes, you have an upcoming mission."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin heard the doorbell ring as he was carrying Kaoru to her room. Figuring Saitoh would get it, he continued on carrying Kaoru. As he was about to enter her room, the bell rang again.

"Baka Deishi, answer the door!"

Sighing, he took Kaoru downstairs, placed the drowsy girl on the couch, and answered the door. It was Sano.

"Hi Sano. Coming in I presume?" Kenshin said, stepping back to allow Sano in.

"Of course Kenshin. Guess whatI won some money least night. I think my luck is changing," Sano said grinning, "Hey, where's Jou-chan."

"On the couch, and out of it. Know a good way to wake her up? Hiko wants us to train for an upcoming mission," Kenshin replied, as he led Sano to her.

Kaoru lay on the couch, sound asleep. Her mouth was open, and one of her arms was dangling off the side of the couch.

"Jeez.she really is out of it Kenshin. Hey! I have the perfect way. I'll be right back," Sano said as he took off up the stairs. Two minutes later he came back down and picked up Kaoru, "Come on, I'll show you a fool proof way."

Kenshin followed Sano up the stairs and into Kaoru's room. They then proceeded into her bathroom where Sano had filled the tub with water. Cold water to be exact.

"Sano," Kenshin began, "I don't think that is a good idea.."

But it was too late. Sano threw Kaoru into the tub. There was a large splash as she went under. Kaoru jumped out of the water moments later, and began turning red with anger. 

"Oh shit," was all Sano had to say.

Kaoru glared at the boys, and they just stood there looking at her. She looked down, and saw she was wearing white, which was now wet, and clinging to her body.

"HENTAI!!!"

The word echoed through the house, and Hiko sighed. Is it going to be like this every day? At least she's awake.' Saitoh, who was cooking his breakfast, put down his spatula, and went upstairs to see what the commotion was all about. When he got to Kaoru's room, he found the bathroom door closed, and two severely beat boys with giant red slap marks across their faces. Ha! Serves them right.' 

"Alright. Both of you out. Sano if you can't behave, go home."

"Hey Saitoh, you wouldn't happen to be making breakfast now?' Sano asked.

"Yes I am. Why does it matter?" Saitoh said getting irritated. The freeloader was always asking for food.

"Because something smells like it's burning, and there's a nice little cloud of smoke," Sano said.

Saitoh saw the black smoke, and took off toward the kitchen, muttering some words along the way. Sano just stood there laughing.

"I think we should leave the room before Kaoru comes out and decides to actually kill us," Kenshin said.

Sano nodded, and left the room, heading for the kitchen. He was hungry, and wanted some food. Plus, he couldn't wait to see what kind of mess Saitoh had made.

Kaoru stood in the bathroom, still in wet clothes, wrapped in a towel. She was going to kill those boys, especially Sano. It was mainly his fault. Hoping that hey had both left in fear of her wrath, she stripped down, and wrapped a dry towel around her body, and one around her wet hair. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. Good. No one was in her room, and the door was even closed. She went to her closet, and grabbed the first outfit she saw, when there was a knock on her door.

"Kaoru?"

"YesKenshin. What do you want?" she said a bit angry.

"Sorry about earlier. Hiko said to put on your thief outfit, we're going to train for tonight. We have a mission."

"Fine."

Kaoru reached into the back of her closet, and pulled out a box. She grabbed the outfit inside, and began to put it on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin and Sano sat on the couch watching tv.

Sano glanced over at Kenshin, an unsure look in his eyes, "Not that it's my business, but how did Jou-chan get that way this morning?"

"She had too much to drink last night with Soujiro. She was drunk," Kenshin replied.

"Oh," was all Sano had to say, "Hey Kenshin, is it me, or is there something not right about Soujiro?"

"It's not just you Sano. I didn't like the aura and ki that he gave off yesterday. It was weak, but it felt like he was hiding something greater" Kenshin said trailing off.

"Same here. I agree with you," Sano said.

"Agree on what?" a voice behind them asked.

They both turned around and saw Kaoru standing there.

"Oh nothing Jou-chan. Just that you take forever to get ready," Sano said smirking.

"I was going to forgive you for earlier," Kaoru said, crossing her arms, "but now I'm not."

"What?!? Oh come on Jou-chan. I was kidding! Please forgive me!" Sano said, with pleading eyes, "Please?"

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Fine Jou-chan. Name it."

"You and Kenshin will take me shopping tomorrow."

"WHAT?!?" Kenshin yelled, "I already apologized. Why do I have to get dragged along into this?"

"I never accepted you apology earlier," Kaoru said smirking, "Deal?"

"But you just got new stuff a while ago." Sano said.

Both boys looked at each other in defeat, "Deal."

"Yay! Now come on, Hiko's waiting for us."

Both Kenshin and Sano followed an unusually cheerful Kaoru, their shoulders slumped down. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro had just fallen into a deep sleep on a couch outside his employer's office, when he heard his name being called, and somebody tapping his shoulder. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh good. You're awake Kid. Lord Shishio has something important news to tell you. Then you can go home and get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Thanks Yumi," Soujiro said, sweeping past the lady, and into Shishio's office. 

"You wanted to see me Mr. Shishio?" Soujiro asked as he entered the office. 

"Yes Soujiro. Sit. As you probably already know, the world's largest ruby, the Empress Ruby, is going to arrive at the local museum today. It won't be here that long, and I want you to steal it. There will be a little social event before it, so you will have to wait until after it is over. It should be a simple task, so I'll leave it all in your hands."

"Yessir," Soujiro said, as he began to leave.

"Oh, and Soujiro."

"Yes Mr. Shishio?"

"Be careful. Hiko's fools may be there."

"Yessir."

Soujiro exited the building, and jumped in his car, heading home to sleep. He was going to be up late tonight.

"Does Lord Shishio really believe that I can't handle Hiko's stupid thieves? I can take care of them myself. I can handle anything thrown at me," Soujiro said out loud, to no one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you're telling me that we have to steal some ruby?" Kaoru said.

"Yes."

"Is that all? Jeez..I thought it would be something more challenging then that," Kaoru said sighing.

"Don't worry. You'll have some fun. You do get to go to that little social event, and there should be a decent security system on the ruby. Not to mention other thieves," Saitoh said, "Hiko, is that idiot going?"

Saitoh pointed at Sano, who grew angry.

"I'm not an idiot!" Sano yelled, "So am I going?"

"I don't see why you can't help on the mission. It's up to you Sano. Just don't mess it up," Hiko said.

"Alright! We're going to have some fun!" Sano yelled, punching Kenshin on the back. Kenshin, who was not paying attention, landed on the ground, "Sorry Kenshin"

"Enough foolishness. Get you're weapons, and we'll start the simulation."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark. It was dark. The only light came from the dim spotlight shining sown on a display case. Three figures appeared at the doorway. 

"See any cameras?" Kenshin asked, as the y all hid in the shadows. 

"Nope," Sano said back.

"There are lasers all over the place. Put on your goggles, and watch your step," Kaoru said, going ahead.

They nodded, and began to move, crawling, jumping, and bending over the numerous lasers. Within 15 minutes, Kaoru reached the case. Kenshin got there soon after. Sanowell, he was stuck between numerous lasers, unable to move another inch.

"Sano, move another inch, and you're hair will set off the alarm," Kenshin said, and then began to laugh, "You always pick the impossible path."

"Hey. Stop laughing at the idiot, and give me a hand. This require two people," Kaoru said.

Kenshin helped her lift the case, and then held it, while Kaoru made the switch. A fake ruby in place of the real one.

"Got it. Now lets-"

"Ah-ah-choo!"

"No Sano! Don't move your head!"

Alarms went off as Sano's hair moved through the laser. They had failed.

Good thing it was just a simulation.

That's all. I know it's a little short, and a little dumb and boring, but it's just setting up the next part. I'm not to fond of this chapter, but it had to be written. Oh well. I'll try and get part two up as soon as possible.

-Les723


	6. Chapter 5: The Mission, Part 2

I've finally decided to update. Sorry it took me more than two months, but I've been really busy with school and family, not to mention my computer breaking twice.and I was unsure of where I wanted this story to go. I was debating if I should continue it or not, but I finally figure doubt the path it would take. Anyway, my life's settled down, and I fully intend to continue to write this story if people still want to read it. Well, that's all.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Chapter 5: The Mission, Part Two

The Empress Ruby arrived at the museum without one problem at 4:50 PM. At exactly 6 PM tonight, the museum would open it's doors to the prosperous and rich people of Tokyo, Japan. Tonight, and only tonight, there would be a huge social event at the museum to raise the much needed money. The ruby was there to act as the main attraction, and to convince the promising new sponsors that the museum was important. This formal masked event was elite, and invitation only.

And luckily for our thieves, Hiko and Saitou had one of these invitations. However, so did Shishio Makoto. And tonight would prove to be an interesting night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now why can't I go? I know they'll have delicious appetizers", Sano whined to Hiko and Saitou. When he had originally learned of the event, he thought he was going to go. He was part of the team. But now that the adults had told him he couldn't go, he had to put up a fight. There was no way he could miss this! Free food, not to mention wealthy ladies, was what he wanted to see. He just had to go. Just think of all the fun he would miss

"Because you can't", Was Saitou's stern reply, "You're not related to Hiko or me."

"But neither is Jou-chan", Sano said, "Besides, you promised."

"We promised you could go on the mission, not to the social event", Saitou replied. 

"Anyway, I'm related to Saitou, remember, I'm his niece", Kaoru said, causing Sano to sigh in defeat.

"Fine. I'll just go get something to eat form the fridge."

"Good. Now you two better go put on something formal to wear", Hiko said, pushing Kaoru and Kenshin up the stairs, "And don't forget your mask!"

Sano sulked, and headed for the kitchen, followed by Saitou, who went to make sure the boy didn't take everything in the house.

"Hey Saitou", Sano said turning around, "What if I found my own way in?"

"Then I guess you would be part of the event", Saitou said, and walked away , back facing Sano, with a smirk on his face.

Sano just grinned, and went to borrow one of Saitou's tuxedos, Kenshin's were too small.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kaoru! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Hiko yelled up the stairs at the girl.

"I'm coming!" was the reply back. 

Ten minutes passed.

"Baka Deishi wait for her. Saitou and I are going to the limo", Hiko said, walking towards the door, muttering something about kids these days.

Kenshin laughed as he heard this, but fell instantly silent as he heard footsteps approaching. Glancing up at the stairs, he saw Kaoru come into view. All he could do was stare. 

"What? Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked, looking down at her dress, which was strapless and the prettiest shade of dark royal blue. Her hair was elegantly placed in a bun, with long strands flowing down, following the curve of her face.

"No, no. You look lovely Kaoru", Kenshin said smiling, "Let's get going, Uncle is going to kill us if we take any longer."

Kenshin grabbed her hand, and escorted her to the limo, where the impatient Hiko waited.

"Good. You're both finally here. Driver, step on it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shishio Makoto stood at the entrance to his office. Tonight, after the social, would be the night he proved his supremacy over Hiko and Saitou. He grinned as Soujiro appeared with Yumi, who he had been sent to pick up. For tonight, Soujiro was his business partner. Yumi, of course, was his lady. As Soujiro put on his mask, Shishio smiled evilly. 

"Perfect. I love these masked events. Only the intelligent people, like myself, can tell who is who. The other idiots are all left clueless", Shishio said, turning to Yumi, "Shall we go? The limo is waiting. Oh and remember Soujiro, tonight we only observe Hiko and his idiots."

"Yessir."

The three casually left the office, and got into the limo, anticipating tonight's events, and what would go down after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiko and his assembly arrived on time at the museum, which was packed full of Tokyo's most promising and rising people. They were stopped at the door, where they were required to check in their coats, and given a lecture on not touching the ruby. Then they entered the main room in pairs. The two businessmen immediately went to the bar, eager to drink the night away. Kenshin and Kaoru entered nest, and immediately went to check on the Empress Ruby, wanting to get their jobs out of the way first.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru on the way over there. Tonight she looked extremely beautiful. The mask, he had to admit, make her look mysterious, and untouchable. Seeing they were almost there, he easily pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, focusing on the most important thing to him. His job.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, you do realize that this is not an event for children?"

"Yes, I am fully awa-"

"What!?!" a woman cried out, drawing attention from those close, "I'm not a child! I'll have you know that I am 20 years old!"

"Ohummm..I'm terribly sorry miss." The doorman said, "You look so young and I.."

"Huh? I look young? Why thank you v-"

"Here's our invitation", her escort said, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside.

"Hey, what was that for? I was thanking that nice doorman for the compliment", she said, taking her hand back, "Though he did think I was a child"

"Everybody does. You should be used to it by now", the man said, laughing at the expression she gave him, "Come on , let's go have a look at that Empress Ruby."

"Okay!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A large group of people stood by the Empress Ruby, taking in this once in a lifetime chance. Kenshin and Kaoru had to push their way through this large crowd in order to get to the front, and in view of the case.

"That is actually a pretty decent size ruby. I'm impressed.somewhat," Kaoru said to Kenshin, "Oh shoot! My ring slipped off my finger!"

Kaoru bent down to grab her ring, and Kenshin smirked. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, looking for her ring, and inspecting the base where the ruby sat. Finally picking up the ring that lay directly beside her, Kaoru took one last look, and then stood up again. 

"Clever", Kenshin said as he took Kaoru's arm, "I'm thirst. Shall we go get something to drink?" 

"Sure", Kaoru said, as they started to walk away from the ruby, "There doesn't seem to be anything around the base. No switches or hidden traps at least. And I didn't see any lasers around the immediate area."

"So that means the traps are surrounding it a certain distance away." 

"Your guess is as good as mine"

Kenshin led Kaoru to the bar, only to find his Uncle and Saitou hanging around there, "You're still here? Haven't you both had enough to drink? Excuse me sir, two glasses please."

"No! Don't be silly Baka Deishi! I can handle way more than this!" Hiko said, laughing.

"What he means to ask, "Saitou said, interrupting his friend, "Is if you have heard anything from the freeloader."

"No, not yet."

"Hmmmm.slow as always", was Saitou's quick reply.

Kaoru giggled, and took a sip from the glass Kenshin had just handed to her, "We just inspected the ruby's base, but there doesn't seem to be anything there"

"Then you should true asking the museum director", Saitou said, pointing to the dance floor, "I heard he's out there somewhere. I'm sure he'd love to tell Kaoru about the museum, rubyand it's security."

"Sound good to me", Kenshin said as the tow went to search for the museum director, "We'll see you later." 

"Hey Kenshin, be a sweetheart and hold this", Kaoru said, handing Kenshin her glass, "I'll go and freshen up, you look for that museum guy."

Nodding, the two parted and went their ways. Kaoru entered the powder room, and pulled a compact out of her purse. She applied a bit of blush, and then grabbed some red lipstick. As she was about to apply it, she heard the vent rattle above her, and begin to open. Glad that she was the only one in there, Kaoru went into an offensive pose, and grabbed the closest object, her purse. A figure came out of the vent, and she lunged at it.

"No! Don't! Wait Jou-chan!"

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks, her purse 3 inches away form the person's head.

"Sano?" Kaoru asked, "How"

"I came through the vent system. It was kind of tight though, but I didn't want to miss anything."

"Oh", was all Kaoru had to say, for she was dumbfounded for the moment, "Wait a minute! Sano! Get out of here! This is the ladies' room! You need to go back up that vent and come out in the men's' room. You can't be seen walking out of here, and besides, what if somebody comes in?" 

As if on cue, footsteps could be heard, accompanied by two voices. Sano quickly did as Kaoru had told him, and made it back up in time. Just as he put the vent lid back on, the door opened, and two older women walked in. They looked around, and only saw Kaoru, who was applying her lipstick. Shrugging, they took the spots next to her, and began to pull out their makeup from their purses. Kaoru sighed, and quickly finished, exiting to find Sano waiting for her.

"Hey, where did you get the mask?" Kaoru asked.

He hadn't had one seconds ago.

"Oh. I just took it off the guy passed out in there", Sano replied. 

"Lovely"

"Hey, you were the one who asked me", Sano said smirking, "Hey, where's Kenshin?"

"Oh just trying to find the museum director. He should have by now", Kaoru said, tugging on Sano's tux, "Hey this isn't Kenshin's is it?"  
"No way! Kenshin's tux is way to small for me. It's Saitou's."

"I thought so. Come on, let's go find the short man."

It didn't take them long to find Kenshin. His red hair easily gave him away. They approached him, and found the two to be in conversation.

"So, who is this you're talking to darling", Kaoru said, causing Kenshin and the director to acknowledge her presence.

"Why this is Mr. Smith, the museum's director", Kenshin said.

"Please just call me Ray", the director said, stepping forward, "Tell me Shinta, who is this lovely young lady?"

"I'mKeiko", Kaoru said, taking charge, "It's nice to meet you Ray."

Sano was next as he extended his arm to shake Ray's hand, "And I'm Yoko, Keiko's brother. Nice to meet you."

"Your name", Kaoru said, "It doesn't sound Japanese?"

"Correct", Ray replied, "It's American. I moved to Japan ten years ago, and took over this job."

"Interesting", Kaoru said, beginning to flirt, "So tell me, what is America like?"

Before Ray could answer Kenshin interrupted, "If you will excuse me for a moment, I'm going to get another drink. Does anybody else want one?"

"Why don't you get all of us one?" Kaoru said, winking at Kenshin.

"Sure. Anything for you darling. Yoko, can you lend me a hand?"

"Of course. We'll be right back sis."

"Thanks sweetie", Kaoru said, blowing Kenshin a kiss as he left. 

"Are you..?" Mr. Smith began to ask as Kenshin and Sano were out of earshot.

"Married? No. Just his girlfriend", Kaoru said, turning her attention to the museum director, "So tell me about this wonderful museum." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin greeted his uncle, who was still at the bar, "Uncle, I think you've had enough by now."

"Mind your own business. What else am I supposed to do, socialize?" Hiko said, laughing at the last remark. It was true, even Kenshin had to admit it, Hiko was not a very social person.

"I see you made it Sano", Saitou said, "Where is Kaoru?"

"Oh she's talking to the museum director", Sano said, "that guy is kind of creepy."

"And you two are here because?" Hiko asked before downing another shot.

"Kaoru sent us to get drinks while she flirts with the guy."

"Oh."

Hey Shinta, give me a hand with these drinks and we can go save Keiko from the boring Mr. Smith", Sano said, handing Kenshin two of the drinks.

"Sure Yoko."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shishio had easily spotted Hiko and his partner Saitou at the bar shortly after he had arrived. By now, he figured Hiko was too drunk to be a problem. Therefore, he had turned his attention to the idiot's nephew, who was easy to spot wit that red colored hair. He felt a tug on his arm, and turned to find Yumi hanging on to him, "Need anything?"

"Dance with me."

"Fine."

He glanced once more at the redhead, looking for the Kamiya girl. 'She has to be here somewhere.' His eyes began to search the room as he danced with Yumi. He finally spotted her on the opposite side of the room, talking to a man he recognized at ht museum director. He had spoken to him earlier. 'Sly little girl' Shishio thought 'But not sly enough to escape my grasp.' He glanced at Soujiro, who was nearby. Catching his attention, Shishio motioned his head in Kaoru's direction, signaling him to follow and listen in. Soujiro understood, and grabbed the nearest lady as his partner, leading her close to Kamiya. Time to eavesdrop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin arrived back on the dance floor to see that Kaoru and Ray had moved. His eyes scanned the room, looking for her.

"Hey Kenshin", Sano said, taping his friend's back, "She's right over there."

Kenshin looked in the direction of Sano's pointed finger. There she was, dancing with that creep. He handed Sano the two drinks, "Hold these", and walked off in the direction of Kaoru.

"But Kenshin..What should I do with these drinks?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru was getting tired of dancing with this man. She had gotten the information she needed, and now she wished he would shut up. 'I swear, if he keeps rambling on, I'm going to get a headache' He was also boring her half to death too. 'Where is Kenshin?'

AS if magic, Kenshin appeared, taping Mr. Smith on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"

"Oh..of course"

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand, and began to lead her away, when she turned and faced the museum director.

"It was a pleasure to meet you", she said, smiling sweetly at the man.

"No, the pleasure was all mine", he said as the couple walked away.

"And it was all his", Kaoru whispered into Kenshin's ear, "I can't stand that dam man."

Kenshin just smirked, and started to lead her into a dance, as they talked about what Kaoru had learned. Unknown to them, they were helping their enemy as he danced close by.

They continued dancing for the next few songs, until they were both a bit tired. It had been three hours since they arrived, and this event was open for another two. They went to find Sano, who had downed all four drinks, and was now standing at the bar with Hiko and Saitou.

"Not you too Sano", Kenshin said shaking his head, "Are you going to be able to come with us tonight?"  
"Don't worry about it Kenshin. I'll be fine", Sano said, giving Kenshin a reassuring smile.

"If you say so Sano."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group stayed for another 45 minutes. During this time, Kaoru danced some more with Kenshin, and once with Sano, which proved to be quite interesting. That was when Kaoru learned that Sano couldn't dance. Promising to teach him at a later time, they left, heading home to prepare for the mission. As they entered the home, Hiko barked at the three, "Hurry up and get suited up!"

"Yessir!" They all said, saluting to Hiko, and then proceeded to march military style up the stairs.

"I'm serious!"

"They know", Saitou said, patting his friend on the back, "Come on, you need to get some rest."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trio arrived back at the museum ten minutes after it had completely shut down. They quickly scanned for any guards, and then proceeded to scale the wall with an item they had brought. Each of them began looking down through the skylights, trying to find the room housing the ruby. Sano was the one who spotted it. Too bad it was on the opposite side of the room. But it was the only way in, and it would have to do. All the other windows were protected by security alarms, and there was no way to disable them from outside. This way just meant dodging lasers. Sano was elected to lower Kenshin and Kaoru in. From there, the two would be able to get the emerald. Sano would remain on the roof as a lookout. Kaoru was lowered in first. She touched the ground, and unclipped the harness from her belt. She whispered that she was on the ground through the mike, and Sano raised the harness up. Kenshin came down next, repeating Kaoru's actions. When they needed to get back up, they would just communicate with Sano. Sano, who was on the roof, just sat down, ready for an easy night with no excitement. He was definitely in for a surprise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru and Kenshin carefully scanned the room. Just like in the simulation, there were lasers blocking the easy path to the ruby. 

Kaoru pointed to the easiest path, "Shall we?"

Kenshin nodded, and the two began to make their way over. They did it easily too. Within ten minutes, they had reached the ruby.

"Well that was easy", Kenshin said, as he reached to lift the case. He had spoken too soon though. At the same time, three new pairs of hands did the same thing. There were five thieves, but only one gem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sano had been getting tired of siting on the roof, doing nothing. 'Can things get any less exciting?' he thought to himself sighing. A breeze blew by, and Sano thought he heard something. 'Nah. Just the wind.'

This was the last thing that came to his mind before everything went black. Sanosuke Sagara had been knocked unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru was able to quickly knock the ruby away, and on to the floor, away from everyone's grasp. Luckily for the five thieves, it did not trip a laser.

They immediately jumped back, each getting into an offensive position. Fives thieves, ready to fight, and a tiny battlefield, surrounded by lasers. Could this get any worse? Kaoru instantly lunged at the smaller thieve, figuring it was a girl. She was right. One quick punch revealed a girlish grunt. AS Kaoru lunged, Kenshin took this as a signal to take the other two. Of course she had left him with both males, but it didn't bother him. It was nothing he couldn't handle. The battle was intense. Each thieve seemed to be on the same level, making it impossible to see who was winning. Punches and kicks flew in every direction. The thieves were getting tired as the battle dragged on. Kaoru knew she couldn't keep up for much longer. Using most of her remaining strength, she flew at the girl, knocking her back into the lasers. The alarms sounded. And the thief hit a suit of armor, causing a loud sound as it fell on top of her. The girls mask slipped down, revealing her face.

The other thieves froze, and quickly began to leave, hoping to get out before the guards and police came. Kenshin grabbed the shocked Kaoru's arm, and began to drag her to the nearest window. Kaoru quickly came out of the initial shock and pulled away from Kenshin as he jumped for the nearest window, heading for the down thief.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin yelled, going back for her. However, he was knocked out for behind, and carried out the window by one of the male thieves.

It was now up to her, and Kaoru knew it. She also knew she didn't have much time. The guards were getting closer and closer.

'Don't worry, I'm coming Misao!'

That's it. Sorry the whole stealing the ruby part was kind of short. Oh well. I'm almost done writing the next chapter, so all I really need to do is type it. I'll try and post it as quickly as possible!

-Les723 


	7. Chapter 6: Imoutosan

Hello. Here's the next chappie. I would have posted it a day or two ago, but I had to go to a band clinic, and I also have to write this stupid editorial for this not so nice Lit. Teacher. Anyway, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK  
  
Chapter 6: Imouto-san  
  
Darkness. That's what Kenshin saw. Complete Darkness. There he stood in the middle of it all. His mind was completely blank, and he felt nothing, nothing at all. He began to take a few steps forward, unsure of where the ground exactly was. Kenshin looked all around him, searching for something amongst the blackness. Anything. But alas, there was nothing. He was alone. Kenshin stood there for an unknown amount of time, staring at nothing, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. The pain was so severe, he closed his eyes trying to concentrate, and make it leave. He felt the pain stop, but also felt himself losing consciousness  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes, and immediately bolted upright, scaring the person to his right. He grasped his head as the pain reappeared, confused about what had just happened.  
  
"It was just a dream?" he pondered out loud to himself, unaware at the moment that he was not alone.  
  
"Of course it was", a feminine voice said from his right, causing Kenshin to swiftly face the person. It finally registered to him then as he looked at her face. He didn't know where he was. Not good. If there was one thing Kenshin knew, it was that a thief was probably in trouble if he woke up in a stranger's house.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked the woman who was obviously a nurse, and who also seemed quite surprised that he, as her patient, had woken up so quickly.  
  
She sat there quietly, and he knew that he wasn't going to get it out of her easily.  
  
"I'll ask one more time Woman, where am I?" Kenshin asked, this time in an angrier voice.  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"And why not?" he growled at her. This idiot woman was wasting his time.  
  
"It's not my business to tell you", she said, smirking as he lost his patience.  
  
However, this was not a good idea, and the nurse found herself pinned to the wall, Kenshin's now amber eyes glowing at her, "You better make it your business, and quick."  
  
The woman looked straight into his eyes, only to find that he was not joking, "Fine. The house belongs to Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
"And why am I in his house?"  
  
"He knocked you out at the museum, and brought yo-"  
  
The museum.  
  
Memories of what had happened quickly rushed back into his head. Kaoru! How could he have forgotten about her? Where was she? He quickly released his grasp on the nurse, and bounded for the door, only to find it locked.  
  
"Where are the keys?"  
  
"I have them, but you can't le-"  
  
"Give them to me now woman!"  
  
"Megumi."  
  
"I saidwhat?" Kenshin was confused. Her answer had been completely off topic. What was she even talking about.  
  
"My name", she replied, "It's Megumi. Megumi Takani, so stop calling me woman."  
  
"Well fine. Miss Megumi, may I please leave?" Kenshin said, trying to remain calm and polite.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're still not healed all the way", Megumi replied looking straight at him, "You need more rest."  
  
"I'm fine!" Kenshin yelled, now trying to smash down the door, "I have something important to do. I need to find somebody, and quickly."  
  
"Oh, you mean your partner?" Megumi asked, causing Kenshin to immediately stop what he was doing, "She's fine. In fact, she's here in another room."  
"Take me to her."  
  
"Will you rest afterwards if I do?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now let's make it a quick visit", Megumi said, satisfied with his response. She pulled out the keys, unlocked the door, and began down the hallway, causing Kenshin to eagerly follow.  
  
Kenshin opened the door to see that Kaoru was indeed alright. At least physically anyway. He didn't know if she was mentally okay though. There she was, laughing evilly as she played a video game against a younger opponent. It was obvious to Kenshin that she was in the lead.  
  
"Ahem!" Megumi cried out, causing Kaoru to pause the game and look in her direction.  
  
"Megumi-san! Oh! Kenshin, you're awake!", Kaoru said, "Darn. I was kind of hoping it was-"  
  
"Me?" a voice answered from behind Kenshin. A tall man with ice blue eyes stood there, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Aoshi!" Kaoru yelled, smiling happily as he approached her.  
  
'So that's Aoshi Shinomori' Kenshin thought as the man passed him swiftly.  
  
"Hey Kenshin", another voice said from outside the room, "I see that you've finally woken up."  
  
"Hey Sano", Kenshin said as his friend entered the room, "Wait. What are you both doing here?"  
  
But, Kenshin's question was not heard, because Kaoru was now going at it with the younger girl, who was obviously mad at what Kaoru had done. By hugging this Aoshi, Kaoru had caused the shorter girl to go into a jealous fit.  
  
"Kao! How could you hug my Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"What your Aoshi-sama!?!"  
  
"Kao!" the girl cried, and with that, she threw herself on top of Kaoru.  
  
Aoshi stood there shaking his head, "Knock it off you two! Misao! Imouto! Stop it!"  
  
The two girls stopped fighting instantly, and then began to laugh.  
  
"And what do you find so funny Misao? Imouto?" Aoshi asked, confused.  
  
Kenshin and Sano stood there looking at the two girls like they were crazy. What exactly did they find so funny? Instead of answering Aoshi though, they just began to laugh harder. Then it hit Kenshin.  
  
"Wait, what did you just call Kaoru?" he asked.  
  
"He called me Imouto, stupid", Kaoru replied as if it was nothing. However, as the realization of what she had just said hit her, she quickly covered her mouth, and turned away.  
  
"What!" Kenshin and Sano yelled, pointing their fingers at Aoshi, "She's your little sister!?!"  
  
"Well", was Aoshi's reply as he looked at Kaoru, "You didn't tell them?"  
  
"They only know what they need to."  
  
Aoshi sighed. Typical Kaoru.  
  
"So your last is Shinomori, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. He had also just realized that he didn't know Kaoru's last name. She had never bothered to tell him either. Funny how he let these kind of things slip right past him. In fact, he didn't know too much about her at all. Just her first name really  
  
"Well, kind of."  
  
"Kind of?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Fine. If you must know its really Kamiya-Shinomori", she said from behind Aoshi, where she was anticipating their reaction and hiding from their site.  
  
"You're a Kamiya!" Both Sano and Kenshin yelled.  
  
A meek "yes" was all they heard.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot.."  
  
The Kamiyas. They were well known throughout the world of thieves and assassins. Top in the field, and unreachable. An age old family that only taught their children their secret techniques in this art. They had a huge group of supporters, that were not only loyal, but the best of the best too. Back in the olden times, the Kamiyas had been well known and feared throughout the world. They were unstoppable. But as the world evolved, and justice began to grow, the Kamiyas, as well as the other thieves had to disappear into the shadowed world, out of the new laws reaches. They had still been quite to force to reckon with, until around 12 years ago, when they all mysteriously disappeared. Later, news had spread about saying a form of treason had taken place, and that Lord Kamiya had been killed along with the rest of his family. A few years after that there had been a rumor. A rumor that the Kamiya's only daughter had survived, but it was dismissed as a myth, for nobody was able to confirm it, and since the Kamiya circle of thieves had gone their separate ways. And so, the Kamiyas, the greatest thieving family in history, was quickly forgotten, as new one took over.  
  
It was shocking, to find out that the rumor was indeed true, and that very person stood right there in front of them.  
  
"But.why didn't you tell us?" Kenshin asked baffled.  
  
"Why should I have?" Kaoru asked back, "You didn't tell me much about yourself."  
  
"True", Kenshin said, and walked closer to Kaoru, "So those rumors really were true. Interesting. Care to tell the whole story? I've been dying to hear it."  
  
"Too bad it will have to wait", a voice interjected, "My patient needs to get some sleep."  
  
Kenshin turned to find Megumi waiting impatiently behind him.  
  
"Before he goes", Aoshi said, "I'd like to know his full name."  
  
"Oh sure!" Kaoru cheerfully said, "It's Kenshin Himura. Kenshin, Aoshi Shinomori, and that over there is Misao."  
  
Kaoru took a step forward, whispering into Kenshin's ear, "They secretly have a thing for each other, we're just waiting for them to both let it be known."  
  
Kenshin smirked as he looked between Misao and Aoshi. What an interesting couple they would make. However, this thought was interrupted as Megumi pulled on his ear, beginning to drag him out of the room.  
  
"Have a nice nap Kenshin!" Sano and Kaoru yelled.  
  
He just grumbled as he heard their laughing as it began to echo down the hall.  
  
"So, who's ready to get their but kicked by me?" Kaoru asked grabbing the controller.  
  
Aoshi stepped forward and grabbed the other one smirking at her, "Get ready to lose Imouto."  
  
When Kenshin woke again, he found his room to be empty, and the door to be open. Exiting the room, he began to wonder down the hall, following the noise. He arrived shortly at the kitchen, to find everybody else in their, enjoying breakfast.  
  
"Well he there sleeping beauty", Sano said, noticing Kenshin, "Nice of you to join us."  
  
Wham! Kenshin hit the ground, as something, or someone, jumped on him.  
  
"Misao!" Kaoru yelled, "That wasn't a nice thing to do!"  
  
Okay, so everybody hadn't been in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't mind Misao", Kaoru said, giving Kenshin a helping hand, "She pounces on the first person she sees. Luckily for the rest of us, it was you."  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything, but just sent a death glare in Misao's direction. To his surprise, she just stuck her tongue out and made a face at him, "Lovely."  
  
"Help yourself Kenshin!" Sano said, his mouth full of food, "It's really good. The kitsune over here can really cook."  
  
That earned Sano a plateful of scrambled eggs on his head courtesy of Megumi. It also started what Kenshin decided was going to be a long day. Sano of course, could not let Megumi get away with this, and as pay back, flung a pancake at her. Too bad it missed her, and hit Aoshi right in the face instead. Kaoru, after seeing this, had burst out laughing, only to receive a glass of orange juice to be dumped over her head by Aoshi, who mumbled something about how she shouldn't be laughing at him. Well, this got Kaoru fired up, and resulting in Aoshi being pummeled with sausages. This time it was Misao who stepped in, angry that Kaoru had attacked her "Aoshi-sama". This resulting in a full out food fight that Kenshin had no intention of getting caught up in, or at least until Kaoru dumped maple syrup down his back. There was no way he was going to let her get away with that, so he took the liberty of giving her a butter facial. The fight continued on, with no intention of stopping, until the group realized they had run out of throwing supplies. Needless to say, breakfast was over. Looking at themselves and the room, they decided that a bit of cleaning up was in store. Luckily they weren't the ones who had to do it. Summoning his maids, Aoshi quickly put them to work, getting the breakfast of the walls, ceiling, floor, and everything else. They on the other hand, all decided now would be a good time to take a shower. There was a slight problem for Kenshin and Sano however, they didn't have any extra clothes. Luckily for Kaoru, she hadn't grown much, and the clothes from her last stay with Aoshi still fit.  
  
"Aoshi will lend you some of his", Kaoru said, "But they might be a bit big on you Kenshin."  
  
"That may be an understatement Jou-chan", Sano said, but then quickly turned to Kenshin, "No offense though."  
  
"None taken", Kenshin replied, "But can I just get some clothes and quickly, I'm tired of being sticky."  
  
On that note, he shoot Kaoru a quick glance, before following Aoshi and Sano out of the room.  
  
Kaoru sat in the tub, letting the sweet smell of the jasmine bubble bath fill her senses. There was nothing she liked more than the scent of it. As she sat there, her mind drifted to the events that had taken place last night. Now Kenshin and Sano knew she was a Kamiya. That would make things interesting. She had never meant for that information to slip out. Being a Kamiya was something she had to keep hidden at the present moment. Let's just say there were some people who would do anything to kill her. Only a handful of people knew this information too, including Soujiro and Shishio. Obviously her boyfriend needed to know her last name, and he wouldn't know about the Kamiyas anyway. And as her employer, Kaoru had to tell Shishio the information he had asked for. It would seem odd and suspicious if she didn't. She was glad, however, to be able to see Aoshi and Misao again though. It would give her some time to get caught up with them, and maybe she could finally get them together..  
  
She laughed, shaking the thought form her mind. 'I do need to talk to Aoshi though, and I'm sure he wants to talk to me' she thought, beginning to get lost in her thoughts. She had so much to do, and so little time.  
  
Sano had just finished with his shower, and now it was Kenshin's turn. Feeling the warm water on his back, Kenshin noted that the annoying sticky feeling was beginning to disappear. He shock his head, what a crazy day so far, and it was just getting started. Kenshin couldn't believe what had happened so far, and was surprised he was still here. Hiko would want to hear from him soon. He also couldn't believe he was trusting Aoshi, a man he knew almost nothing about. But, he didn't sense any immediate danger, and well, Kaoru had known him for a long time. There was nothing to worry about, he told himself. Kaoru, she was a different story. A Kamiya, he couldn't believe she was the last heir to the great Kamiya throne. He was speechless. The announcement had shocked him so much. But it also made him wonder, why was she working with him? Something wasn't right. Why would a powerful thief of high ranking be working for somebody like Hiko and Saitou? It just didn't fit. Kenshin shrugged, he could figure it out later, right now he just needed to get clean. After that, he could begin to unravel the mystery surrounding Kaoru.  
  
"We are not going shopping."  
  
That was the first thing Kenshin heard as he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in Aoshi's clothes. They were slightly big, but the man had been able to find something that worked. Kenshin had on a t-shirt and jeans, both black. It was simple, but it would do. Taking in the sight before him, the three women sat on Aoshi's bed, all shaking their head yes. The two men, on the other hand, stood next to them back and forth with a no.  
  
"Oh good! It's Kenshin", Kaoru said, causing everybody to look at him, "Now we can go shopping."  
  
"Imouto, we are not going shopping", Aoshi said, getting an agreeing nod form Sano.  
  
"Yes we are Aoshi-sama!" Misao, said, standing up and crossing her arms, "We'll just go by ourselves if you don't want to accompany us."  
  
"Misao, I'm not letting you drive", Aoshi said, causing the girl to pout angrily, "You've barely driven at all."  
  
"But I'm 17, and old enough!" she cried back, and then turned to Kaoru, a smile on her face, "Fine then, Kaoru will drive. She's almost 19, and has had much more experience than me."  
  
"There's no way for us men to win is there?" Kenshin interjected.  
  
"Nope!" all three women replied, causing the men to sigh in defeat.  
  
"Fine. Let's go shopping."  
  
Aoshi ended up driving to the mall. It was a tight fit in the vehicle, but the ride was short. They stayed the whole day at the mall, shopping until they couldn't buy anything more. Well, the girls did anyway. The guys were stuck carrying all of the bags, and got dragged from one store to the next. Once, while the girls took a break, Kenshin was able to call Hiko. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy about what had happened, and probably the most upset about them not retrieving the ruby. Kenshin knew they were in for a talk when they got home. It happened to be around 5:00 PM when Aoshi pulled into Kenshin's driveway. They said goodbye, and drove away, Kaoru promising to call Misao tomorrow. They tried to sneak in as quietly as they could, but Hiko caught them on the stairs, saying he wanted to talk to them in ten minutes after they had taken their purchases to their rooms. They nodded, and continued up the stairs, Kenshin helping Kaoru with her things. They put them in her room, and began to head toward the study, where Hiko and Saitou were waiting.  
  
"Hey Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes Kaoru?"  
"Ummm.. Can you and Sano keep the whole me being a Kamiya thing a secret for right now. I just don't feel like letting them known right now.."  
  
"Sure Jou-chan", Sano said, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Kenshin agreed, "Sure. You can tell them when you're ready."  
"Thanks."  
  
Imouto (or Imouto-san) little sister  
  
Okay, that's the chapter. It's kind of pointless, but I had to get some information into the story, and it was the best way. Things will begin to pick up soon, I promise. I think Tomoe will be reappearing in the next chapter too. We'll see. I'll try to write it and type it as soon as I can.  
  
-Les723


	8. Chapter 7: Busy Times

SORRY it took me so long. I can't remember when I last updated. I've was really busy with school, and my brother graduated, so things were crazy. Family was here for a longtime, and there was no way I could update.....   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own RK.  
  
Chapter 7: Busy Times  
  
**ATTEMPTED BURGLARY ON EMPRESS RUBY_ Last night, according to authorities, there was an attempt to steal the Empress Ruby, which was currently on display at the museum. Luckily, the advanced security system was able to stop the thieves. Police and guards however, were not able to apprehend the thieve(s). Police will be looking into the matter and, due to the attempt, the Empress Ruby will be leaving the museum today, to be placed in a safer location. More on page 2A.  
  
_"Do you three have anything to say for yourselves?" a mad Hiko asked. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano all stood in his office, reading the paper he had laid before them.  
"Sorry?" Sano said, only to receive a threatening look form Hiko.  
"Advanced security system my butt."Kaoru mumbled, causing Hiko to glare at her.  
"Then what caused this," he said, pointing at the paper, "to happen.  
"There were other thieves there Uncle," Kenshin said, speaking up, "We all got into this fight, and somebody went through the lasers."  
Hiko grunted, "Don't you morons know how to fight? This should have been an easy mission."  
""  
Hiko thought for a moment before addressing the three again, "I have no choice.  
  
Hiko, as predicted, had not been pleased. And because of this, he had put the three on an intense training program. For the last month the three, especially Kenshin and Kaoru, had been training almost nonstop. And if they weren't training, they were off doing  
something else. Everybody was busy, well, except for Kaoru. Tomoe had recently been coming around a lot more, and Kenshin had been going out with her whenever possible. Sano had made some new gambling buddies, who much to his delight, were easy to win against. Hiko had just been called to Ireland on some type of business proposal, putting Saitou in charge. Little was seen of him though, for he was busy most of the time, reviewing contracts, and other such things. Kaoru was the only one with nothing else to do, for Soujiro had gone off somewhere on business, and for a long time too. Nowadays, Kaoru spent most of her time in front of the t.v., watching whatever was on. Occasionally, she would journey down to the pool for a swim. That's where she was today. Swimming. By herself. It wasn't much fun, and she found herself easily getting bored. Kaoru had already done dozens of laps around the pool, and was running out of things to do. Sighing, she swam to the ladder, pulling herself out of the pool. Light shone through the windows, as she sighed once more. 'I wish I could do something today. It's so nice outside..'  
Grabbing her robe, she rapped the soft fabric around her body, and exited the room, headed for her own. The house was quiet, the only noise being generated by her own footsteps.   
As she passed the offices, she heard the muffled sounds of Saitou at work. He didn't sound too happy. Reaching the stairs, she began to climb them, only to hear the ringing of the doorbell. Looking down at what she was wearing, Kaoru sighed and headed for the door, knowing Saitou would not answer it.  
"Kaoru!"  
It was Misao and Aoshi.  
"Umm.hi?" Kaoru said a bit confused, "I thought you two had plans for the next two days."  
"We did," Aoshi began to reply, before Misao butted in, "But we got done early Kaoru! Isn't that great!! Now we can go do something."  
"Sure Misao"  
"Nice outfit," Aoshi told Kaoru, who defensively answered back, "I was swimming."  
Aoshi laughed, which was rare for him, "I was only joking Omouto, no need to take it offensively."  
"Well the way yo-"  
"AHEM!"  
"What?!?" both Kaoru and Aoshi yelled at Misao, who shrank back a little at the sudden outburst.  
"WellI thought we were going to do something today, it's why we came over"  
"Oh! Sorry!" Kaoru said suddenly, "Come on in. You can decide what we'll do while I go change, okay?"   
"Sure!" Misao eagerly replied.  
Kaoru quickly ran up the stairs and into her room.  
"So, I take it that you'll say no to shopping?" Misao asked, looking at Aoshi.  
"No shopping."  
"Hmph! Fine, how about a movie?"  
"Nothing good out."  
"Umm.swimming?"  
"Kaoru just did that."  
"Oh right..skating?"  
"No."  
"Well what should we do then? You don't like any of my ideas, so you come up with one!"  
Kaoru returned from upstairs dressed in a pink tank top and shorts, "So have you two decided yet?"  
"No! Aoshi doesn't like any of my ideas! And he can't come up with any of his own."  
As soon as Misao had finished saying this, a large rumble erupted from her stomach, causing her to blush.  
"Might I suggest lunch?" Aoshi said, smirking at the embarrassed Misao.  
"Sure," Misao managed to squeak out.  
"Sounds good to me," Kaoru replied, "Where should we go?"  
  
"WE are ****not** going there Misao, drop it!"  
Aoshi sighed. The girls had been arguing for at least two minutes now.  
"But why not?"  
"Misao, I HATE that place, and you know it!"  
"So?"  
"So? So we're not going there!"  
"But Kaoru"  
"Enough."  
They both stopped and looked at Aoshi, who had just spoken that one word, "We're going to Reno's. You both like it there."  
And with that, he began to leave the house, causing both girls to quickly follow. Arguing really works up an appetite.   
  
It wasn't too crowded when they arrived at Reno's. The atmosphere, as usual, was full of energy. Reno's was a well known Italian restaurant that was becoming more and more popular. It was run by a man named Joe Martinelli, who had named the place after his daughter. His chefs were the best around, and everything they made was delicious. The three were having a hard time deciding form the choices the menu provided.   
"I think I'll get spaghetti and meatballs."  
"But Aoshi-sama, that's what you always get," Misao said, "Try something new."  
"No Misao, I like their spaghetti."  
"But A-"  
"Let him be Misao," Kaoru interjected, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "You still need to decide on what you're getting."  
"Fine," Misao said picking up her menu.  
No sooner had she done that, a waitress arrived at their table, "Hello my name is Tsuki. I'll be your waitress today. Drinks?"  
"I'll have a lemonade!" Misao chirped, "Oh! With extra sugar!"  
'Great, just what Misao needs' Kaoru thought before looking at the waitress, "An iced tea will do."  
Tsuki nodded, "And you sir?"  
"Coffee."  
"Umm..okay," Tsuki said, quickly recovering, "I'll be right back with these."  
"Aoshi-sama," Misao said once the waitress was out of earshot, "Could you be any colder?"  
"Yes."  
Kaoru laughed. 'Typical Aoshi.'  
The waitress quickly returned with their drinks and grabbed her pad of paper to write down the orders, "So what can I get you?"  
"Spaghetti and meatballs," Aoshi said, receiving a poke from Misao, "Please."  
Kaoru went next, " I'll have the chicken alfredo please with a side salad. Caesar dressing."  
"Uh-huh," the waitress said, turning to Misao, "What do you want?"  
"Well.." Misao said, looking at the waitress, "I still don't know"  
"Misao!" Kaoru yelled, "What have you been doing this whole time?"  
'Looking at Aoshi-sama.' Misao blushed, "..Trying to decide.."  
"She'll have spaghetti and meatballs," Aoshi quickly said.  
"Okay!" Tsuki replied, heading off to place the order.  
"Misao glared at Aoshi, "What possessed you to do that?"  
"Aoshi shrugged, "Do what?"  
Misao bopped him on the head.  
"Now what was that for Misao?"  
"You know very well what it was for Aoshi-sama. I did not want spaghetti and meatballs."  
"Too bad. You like it and besides, you couldn't decide.."  
So you decided for me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why I ought to"  
Kaoru smiled at the scene before her. 'How cute, their both flirting' She began to look around the restaurant, seeing who was there. A few families of four, many couples, some scary old men, and a bunch of drunk, or soon to be drunk idiots. 'Hey wait..is that Sano?' Kaoru concluded it was. How could she miss that hair style?  
"Hey you two, I'll be back. I think I see somebody"   
"Huh? Sure Kaoru," Misao replied before saying some smart remark back to Aoshi.  
Kaoru shook her head as she left the two in their little world. Making her way to the bar, Kaoru gracefully sat down next to Sano.  
Long time no see.  
Sano looked up at Kaoru, Well hey there Jou-chan. What are you doing here?  
I could ask you the same question?  
  
No Sano, the idiot behind you.  
Oh, then let me get him.  
Sano turned around, ready to tap the man sitting there on the shoulder. Kaoru quickly whacked him on the head though, causing him to stop.  
I was just joking Jou-chan.  
Well maybe I'm not in the mood, Kaoru answered sharply.   
Somebody's grouchy....  
This once again earned Sano a nice smack on the head, Seriously, what are you doing here in an Italian restaurant?  
Nothing Jou-chan. I'm just bored, Sano said, rubbing his head. A small bump was starting to form, My new gambling buddies were complete idiots. Taking all of their money was too easy.  
Kaoru smirked. Typical Sano. All he cared about was gambling, He come sit with me. Aoshi and Misao are here too. I left them alone.  
I've got nothing better to do, he said with a shrug, getting up and following Kaoru.  
  
Hey this is pretty good! Misao happily said through forkfuls of spaghetti.  
And who didn't want to get it?  
Misao's only reply was to stick her tongue out.  
Fine. I see how it is. Don't wait for me to get back.  
The two turned around to see Kaoru standing there with Sano.  
Misao blushed in shame, Sorry Kaoru...we were hungry..  
Kaoru laughed as she sat down, Sano taking the seat next to her, It's okay Misao, I was only kidding.  
The four began to chat, enjoying their food and the company. The talk eventually turned to poking fun at Kenshin, since he was the only one missing. Sano began to tell the three about some of Kenshin's embarrassing childhood moments. He accidentally let the one slip about the time Kenshin had worn a dress to school, and how Kenshin had called one of Hiko's partners in business something that Hiko had actually said behind the man's back. The laugher did not cease. Poor Kenshin was not going to want to be at home tonight. Glancing at her watch, Kaoru gasped as she realized what time it was.   
Ahhh! It's 2:45! Kaoru yelled.   
The others glared at her like she was crazy.   
I have training with Hiko at 3, was her reply, Actually you do too Sano.  
Sighing, the group decided it was time to go as they paid the bill and slowly piled into Aoshi's car. There was no traffic, and they made it back to the mansion just in time. As they pulled into the driveway, Saitou and Kenshin came into view.  
I see you made it home in time, wa all Saiotu said as the four got out of the car.  
Aoshi and Misao said their goodbyes, not being able to suppress a laugh when addressing Kenshin. Sano and Kaoru also joined in, causing the redhead to become suspicious.  
Sano, what is going on?  
Nothing at all Kenshin.  
Like I believe that.' Kenshin thought as he eyed the four. Something was definitely up because Aoshi was even laughing. He turned his ice cold glare to Misao. Luckily for Kenshin, Misao could no longer keep it a secret.  
Sano told us a few of your childhood stories, she said between laughs.  
Kenshin turned to Sano, as he watched his friend's face pale, I'll get you during training for this.  
Speaking of training, Saitou interrupted, You all need to get ready.  
Aoshi and Misao turned to leave, but Saitou called to them, Where do you think you're going?  
Aoshi turned around sharply, We don't work for you.How did we get pulled into this? Aoshi asked as he stood there, dressed in one of Sano's outfits. He wasn't exactly sure how Saitou had gotten him or Misao to stay.  
It doesn't matter, Saitou said as he entered the room, Let's not waste time. Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano will spar, as well as Kaoru and Misao. Losers get an extra hour in here. You may begin.  
  
A few hours later, Kaoru and Aoshi found themselves watching tv. They had been the victors of their fights, and were relaxing after taking a nice bath. Misao had been easy to beat. All Kaoru did was use Aoshi to distract Misao. Aoshi, Kaoru knew, was one of Misao's weaknesses. Aoshi on the other hand, had made a pact with Kenshin. He was to win so Kenshin could beat the crap out of Sano for another hour. Aoshi had no problem with this. In fact, he thought that it had worked out quite well. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Saitou knew it was planned. Aoshi didn't really care though, and he returned to watching the tv, cartoons on.  
  
Misao was exhausted and drenched in sweat as she walked with Sano and Kenshin upstairs. It was well after 8 pm, and all three were tired. Saitou's extra hour had turned out to last an additional two hours on top of that. Going into Kaoru's room, she found the girl relaxing on the bed, a book in her hands.  
I hate you.  
Kaoru looked up, smiling at Misao, Hey...you look like crap. Everything you'll need is in the bathroom. When you're done the extra bed is for you.  
Misao said, walking towards the bathroom. She turned around and paused in the doorway, I don't hate you Kaoru.  
Thought so, Kaoru replied as she got ready for some much needed sleep. I wonder how Sano's doing? I'll get the scoop from Misao tomorrow.'  
  
Sano was sore all over. He was never going to tell another story about Kenshin as long as he lived. Tired and sore, he was barely able to drag himself to the bed. Taking a shower would have to wait, he didn't have any energy left.  
  
Kenshin felt good. He had beaten Sano up badly, and felt positive that there wouldn't be anymore talking about him. Getting out of the shower, Kenshin's stomach growled. Grabbing some pants, Kenshin went downstairs, grabbing some food and relaxing in front of he tv. He was still wide awake, not ready to retire to bed.  
  
Saitou sat in the office, a cup of coffee in his hands. He still had a lot of work to do, and there was no time to waste. The office phone rang, and Hiko quickly answered it. He stopped all work, listening intently to the voice. Grumbling a good bye, he quickly slammed the phone down, rushng to get the work done tonight. Hiko was coming home tomorrow, and it sounded like a new mission was in store for them.  
  
Okay, that's it. This is more of a filler chapter. I had to make time quickly fly by. Sorry if it's crappie, but I tried to update as soon as I could. Sorry it took me so long!  
  
-Les723


	9. Chapter 8: A Looming Past

I'm terribly sorry about not updating in the longest time! School (mainly Calculus) has been keeping me extremely busy. Hopefully things will stat to wind down so that I can update quicker! Sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK  
_  
flashback_  
  
thoughts'

Chapter 8: A Looming Past

_Lightning flashed. Rain poured down. Thunder shook the house. Alone, in a dark room a scared little girl hid beneath her blankets as the storm grew worse. Finally, when she could no longer bare it, she sprang out of her bed, mumbling the word as she took off down the hall. The little girl threw open the door to his room, waking the father up instantly. An all knowing grin was on his face.  
Scared again? he asked making room for her in the bed.  
she said defiantly before she jumped at the crash of the thunder.  
Of course not. Come on.  
Not needing to be told twice, the girl jumped into bed, feeling much safer in her father's arms.  
They were both woken up a short while after by an extremely loud noise.  
she questioned.  
Her father's gaze looked toward the door. He did not reply.  
The door opened suddenly, a figure stood in the doorway.  
The girl held her breath.  
, her father acknowledged.  
The girl's brother moved quickly to the father, whispering something into his ear. Her father showed no emotion. Instead, he stood up, opening a case nearby. His sword.  
She looked on in fear.  
Daddy...what's...what's going on?  
She was shoved into the closet.  
Stay here. Don't move unless I say so.  
Her father closed the closet, leaving her in the darkness.  
There was a small hole which she eagerly looked out of.  
The crashing noise began again. It was getting closer.  
Her brother pulled out his sword as the noise stopped outside her father's room.  
In an instant swords clashed. Blood splattered across the floor. There were so many men. They were being attacked! But who would do such a thing?  
Mitsuru. So it's you.  
Her eldest brother! She was shocked. What was he doing here? Father had shunned him. He was no longer a part of her family.  
You'll pay. His voice was full of venom. I'll kill all of you. Then I'll be in charge.  
She held back a cry. How could he plan to do such a thing.  
The young girl watched in horror as her brother fell. Blood seeped out. He didn't move.  
This time she couldn't help it. She erupted into tears, running out of the closet to her brother's body.  
  
Mitsuru looked straight at her. You'll be joining him soon.  
A blade was coming down toward her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the cold metal. It never came.  
  
She opened her eye. Her father's sword was protecting her.  
He looked at her again.  
  
She didn't need to be again. She followed his gaze to the window and made dash for it. Lunging out the window, she heard the sound of another body hitting the ground.  
She turned around. He father was on the ground, his chest covered with blood.  
Run! Run Kaoru!  
Her brother gave her a sinister smile, and began to walk toward the window.  
Kaoru ran._

Kaoru fell out of the bed, almost hitting Misao, who was asleep on a cot. She sat there for the longest time, unable to move.  
That dream.  
She hadn't had that dream in quite a few years.  
I thought it had finally gone away, she murmured to herself.  
She never could get over the horrible dream. IT even haunted her during the day. It had finally stopped a year or so ago, and Kaoru thought she would be free from the never ending dream.  
Guess not, she said bitterly into the air.  
The alarm clocked blinked 3:30 AM. Too early to get up. She had better try to go back to sleep.  
Glancing once at Misao, whose arms dangled over the cot, Kaoru reluctantly pulled herself back into bed.  
Please, she thought. Please don't let me have that dream again.  
Slowly, sleep came to her, but this time, Kaoru was consumed by a different darkness.  
In the cot, Misao opened her eyes. Kaoru had woken her up when she hit the ground. It was a scene Misao was used to. Kaoru had never been able to sleep. Poor Kaoru.'  
Why did the dreams have to start up again?  
Once, Kaoru had confided in Misao. She had told Misao her dreams.  
I don't know how she des it. How can Kaoru live like this?'  
It was something that made Misao look up to Kaoru even more. She was so strong. At least it seemed that way. Misao couldn't help but think that secretly, it was eating her up inside.

_She was walking into darkness. All around her all Kaoru could see was black. Empty nothingness. She began to run, scared that she may never find her way out. Suddenly, a pair of golden eyes shot out of the darkness.  
  
Who are you? she cried out. Her voice was shaky, unclear.  
I've been waiting for this day.  
She stepped back, scared.  
The eyes got closer, and suddenly she was in an abandoned warehouse. It was still too dark to see the owner of the eye though.  
What do you want?  
Silly girl. The owner of the eyes was now laughing. I want you. Dead.  
Kaoru turned around and ran.  
That's right. Keep on running Kaoru. Eventually, you'll be out of places to hide. Then I'll get you.  
All went black.  
Laughter was the only thing that could be heard.  
You can never escape Kaoru. Not me. Not your past.  
_

All right. That's the end of this chapter. It is setting the story up for the next big thing that is going to happen. I'll try to update quicker next time. I hope this makes a little sense.

-Les723


	10. Chapter 9: Back on Track

Alright, I'm finally getting around to updating all my stories. Hey, I've been a bust gal. Sorry that it took so long

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

Thieves of Darkness

Chapter 9: Back on Track

(**Note:** In the last chapter, Kaoru was having that dream. This starts from there.)

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as she took in a sharp breath. Light entered through the nearby window and noise could be heard coming from downstairs. Turning to her left, Kaoru looked at the alarm clock resting on an end table. 7:43 am. There was a shuffle coming from her right, and Kaoru looked to see Misao staring at her intently. Kaoru groaned, knowing to well what was coming.

"You had them again didn't you Kaoru?" Misao asked with a piercing gaze.

Kaoru meekly nodded her head, "Yes."

"I thought you said that they had stopped a while ago."

Kaoru looked away for a moment and then meet Misao's eye, "I thought they had."

Misao frowned, this was not good. Since Misao had known Kaoru, those dreams had plagued her sleep. When she was younger, those dreams had woken her up in the middle of the night, Kaoru always in tears. Nobody, not even Aoshi-sama, could get Kaoru to fall back asleep. For the longest time, Misao had thought it was just a child's silly nightmare, but when she had learned the truth- Misao shuddered. Nobody should have to relive something like that every night.

"Misao?"

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"Don't tell anybody about this."

"But Aos-"

"No Misao," Kaoru said firmly, "I don't want to bother anybody. It's alright, I can handle it, and besides, it was only one time."

Misao sighed, "Yeah, but you haven't had that dream in over two years"

"All the more reason not to bother anybody."

"Fine," Misao replied in defeat, "But do you promise to tell me if it happens again?"

Kaoru smiled, "Of course Misao. Now let's get going."

----------------------------

A delicious aroma of pancakes drifted from the kitchen. Kenshin stood in front of the stove spatula in hand, flipping pancake after pancake onto a plate. Seated at the table was Saitou, Aoshi, and Sano, who were minding their own business. Saitou sat with the paper and a cup of tea, trying to ignore the sound of Sano who was shoving as many pancakes as he could into his mouth. Aoshi watched Sano while sipping his tea, waiting for the stupid boy to choke. Suddenly his attention turned away from Sano, and he placed his cup of tea down.

"Nice of you two to finally wake up."

Standing in the doorway were Kaoru and Misao, looking strangely at Sano who had stopped eating upon their entry.

"Good morning to you too Aoshi-sama," Misao replied with a huff. Her eyes drifted to where Kenshin was, "Oh! Pancakes!"

Grabbing a plateful, the petite girl began shoving the food in her mouth, much like Sano.

"Hey shorty," came Sano's mocking voice, "I betcha I can eat a stack faster than you."

"You're on!"

Kaoru had just grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to Aoshi, aware of his gaze. 'Just look relaxed, look normal. Please don't let him realize.'

A plate of pancakes magically appeared in front of her and Kaoru jumped.

"Eat."

She turned her head to see Kenshin place a plate in front of Aoshi, "You too."

Deciding Aoshi couldn't bother her while she had food in her mouth, Kaoru picked up the fork and began to eat.

It was silent in the kitchen as it's occupants we busily eating their breakfast. Well, as silent as it could get. Kenshin was now humming as he flipped pancakes, trying to drown out the sounds of Misao and Sano, who were still going at it.

"What may I ask is going on?"  
Everyone except Misao and Sano, who continued to eat, turned toward the door. There Hiko stood, business suit and all, eyeing the entire group. Pausing for a moment, Sano and Misao gave Hiko a sheepish grin before devouring more pancakes.

Looking at Kenshin who was now donned in a chef hat, Hiko frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

Kenshin shrugged, "I needed food first."

Hiko sighed, looking at Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru, "I need to speak with you three for a moment."

Handing the spatula to Aoshi, the three slowly followed Hiko into another room.

Aoshi looked down at the spatula and then at Misao, who was holding an empty plate up to Aoshi. He got up, walking to the stove.

"Thank you Aoshi-sama."

And placed the spatula on the counter, casing Misao to let out a cry.

Aoshi left the room, and Misao turned to Saitou.

He didn't even look up from his paper, "Don't even think about it."

"AOSHI-SAMA!"

-----------------------

Hiko tossed a folder to Kenshin, "Lately I've been letting you have too much free time. The number of missions you have gone on has been dismal, and it's time we catch up. Saitou and I have been busy with the company, but it's time to get you all back on track. In the folder is your next mission. You will do it tonight, and how is up to you. All the information you will need can be found in there. You are to trail a very important man who has some valuable information that I desire. When the time is right, you are to retrieve it from him. Understand?"

The three nodded.

"Good. Now go get ready."

-----------------------

Kanryu Takeda. Smuggler extrodinaire. He was their target tonight. Word on the black market had been that he was receiving a lovely shipment of stolen goods, ranging from pyramid artifacts to lost pieces of valuable artwork. They were to find out if this was true and intercept it before it reached his hands. Takeda was not an easy man to find, but tonight it was supposedly the day he liked to go to a well known thieves bar. He was your average smuggler, loving rare treasures, and beautiful women.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and Sano, smiling. This would be a piece of cake.

Alright, that's all for this chapter. I promise that the good stuff will start happening with in the next chapter. The whole story and plot is about to start moving. I'll try to update faster, but relatives are coming this week so we'll hafta wait and see. Let me know what you think, review!

-Les723


	11. Chapter 10: The Prey

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

Special thanks to:

****

Tamakia'gss: Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thieves of Darkness

Chapter 10: The Prey

**3 AM**

While most of the city slept, Kanryu Takeda was enjoying himself at his club, Opium. Set in the shadier part of town invisible from the main roads, only the elite and high priority knew about it (In this case meaning thieves, smugglers, and corrupt rich men). Tonight there was a decent crowd, made mostly of men, who had come to see his latest attraction, the dancing sensation Megumi Takani. A delicate looking beauty, Kanryu was quite pleased with her. He should be too, the amount he had paid for his new pet hadn't been cheap.

Sitting at the bar, Kanryu cast a look over the club, taking in who was there. As far as he could tell, tonight's crowd held no one of significance and was made mostly up of corrupt politicians and some thieves. The few women who were there sat cozily with their man, avoiding gazes other men through their way.

"Sir, he is here to see you."

Looking up, Kanryu found one of his men at his side.

"Well then, lead the way."

Discretely, both men headed toward the plain wooden door marked "Employees Only" right next to the bar while the rest of it's occupants continued to stare at the beautiful Megumi. Or so Kanryu thought.

Sitting in the back corner out of sight, a pair of green eyes watched Kanryu's every movement while another kept theirs glued to Megumi.

"Hey."

The one watching Megumi looked to his left at the woman clutching his arm.

"Is it time to get going?"

The woman nodded, and the man couldn't help but give a snicker.

"What?"

"Sorry. I still can't believe how good you look as a woman Kenshin," the man whispered.

The woman aka Kenshin frowned, "Knock it off, we need to get going Kaoru."

Kenshin was not happy about having to dress up as a woman. He had no problem with wearing the face mask, but the whole pantyhose thing and fake breasts did nothing but lower his manly pride. His red hair was covered by a long light brown wig, and the dress he had to wear was so tight that he could hardly breathe.

Kaoru on the other hand was having no problem being a man. She also had a face mask, and bits of her blonde wig stuck out from the black hat she had donned. She wore long black trench coat which stopped at her ankles, showing little of her black dress pants and shoes.

The couple slowly got up, Kenshin first, making "her" way to the bar. It was his job to keep the bartender occupied, along with any of the other men whose eyes weren't glued to that Megumi.

"Hi there," Kenshin said in a rather squeaky voice. It was the best he could do.

The bartender didn't seem to notice, "What can I get ya doll?"

Remembering what Kaoru had told him, Kenshin flashed the guy a fabulous smile, "I don't know, what do you recommend?" Kenshin leaned forward, pretending to be interested, obscuring the view of the bar to the man.

Kaoru drifted towards the pay phone while Kenshin made his way to the bar. Picking up the phone she dialed some obscure number while keeping her eyes on her surroundings. She watched amused as Kenshin flirted with the bartender, doing exactly as she had instructed. Nobody seemed to notice she was there. Nobody's eyes darted towards her, and Kaoru was relieved. This made her job a whole lot easier. Kenshin leaned forward, and Kaoru made her move, moving as quietly as she could to the door. She reached the door with ease and turned the handle. It was unlocked. She swung the door open as quickly as she could, but it creaked. The bartender began to turn his head, but thinking quickly, Kenshin slid his hand over the man's with a flirtatious smile, diverting the man's attention long enough for Kaoru to slip through and closed the door.

Behind the door, Kaoru knew exactly what she had to do. The thieves had already gone over the blueprints to the place, and found the "Employee" section of Kanryu's place to be quite big. Quickly slipping into the room for the entertainers (after making sure no one was in there), Kaoru quickly went into one of the changing rooms marked "Tsuki". She pulled off the black hat to reveal a long blonde women's wig, messily sitting on top of her head. Next, Kaoru tore off the face mask to reveal another one, this time female. The trench coat and pants quickly came off, a blue halter top and matching skirt underneath. Kaoru kicked off the shoes, pulling a pair of blue sandals from the trench coat pocket and putting them on. Grabbing the brush sitting on the dresser, Kaoru fixed her hair and applied some of the makeup sitting there to her mask. Once she was done, Kaoru looked smugly at the mirror. Tsuki smiled back at her.

Tsuki Yasuma. She was a back up dancer for Megumi. Too bad she was going to be unable to make it to her job tonight. Sano has seen to that personally. It had been a breeze to find where she lived, and even easier to knock the girl out. All Sano had done was ring her door bell, pretending to be a new neighbor and he was in. Tsuki invited him in for tea, and Sano just discreetly slipped the drugs into her cup. She was out in an instant. The drugs would keep her out for a good 12 hours while Kenshin and Kaoru were putting their plan into action. Sano laid her in her bed, grabbed one of her work outfits, and left. Poor Tsuki wouldn't remember his visit or that she missed work. The only thing should would find in the morning was that she had a horrible headache. With his job done for the moment, Sano headed home to wait.

Kaoru had no time to wait. The moment she stepped out of the changing room, Megumi was at her throat.

"And where were you?" she yelled at Kaoru, "You're half an hour late!"

Kaoru gave a sheepish grin, trying to pull of Tsuki's voice, "Overslept."

The recording Sano had given her had not been that great. Nobody seemed to notice if there was any difference in Tsuki's voice however.

A hand slap to the face brought her back from the thought.

"If you're ever late again," Megumi screamed at her, "I'll make sure Kanryu deals with you. Personally."

'Bitch. She's a big diva for somebody who dances at a shady bar.'

The other backup dancers in the room shuddered at the mention of Kanryu's name, each heading to their changing room not wanting to get caught up in the mess.

Kaoru pretended to be upset, "Oh Megumi, I swear, I never meant to oversleep! I would never ruin your show!"

Megumi smirked. 'That's better.'

A knock on the door stopped Megumi from speaking. In walked the same man Kaoru had seen escort Kanryu into the back.

"Megumi, Kanryu request that you bring him and his guest something to eat and drink."

"Very well," she replied annoyed, "I'll be there in a moment. Tsuki will help me."

The man left, and Megumi turned to Tsuki, "Stupid Kanryu. Come on, we better be quick."

A few minutes later, Kaoru found herself just where she needed to be, in the meeting between Kanryu and some messenger. Megumi had put her in charge of serving the drinks, and Kaoru was now waiting for Kanryu to speak of the information she needed. She stood next to Megumi, Kanryu with his back to them.

"You do have the cash with you now I assume?"

The messenger nodded, "Yes Kanryu sir." He put a large briefcase on the table and opened it up. "Here's half. You'll get the rest when we get our goods."

Kaoru glanced at Megumi. These women were obviously used to Kanryu's dark dealings. 'I wonder how he threatened them into not speaking of it.'

"Very well," Kanryu grinned, taking the case, "Tell your boss you are to meet me at the docks in two days. Cargo hold number 5."

Kanryu snapped his fingers, and Megumi brought him the last of the dish. He motioned for her to come closer, and proceeded to whisper something in her ear. Megumi nodded, nudging Kaoru, and both women went to get more refreshments. In the empty kitchen, Megumi turned her back and Kaoru took advantage of the situation. A quick jab to the back of the neck, and Megumi collapsed onto the ground. Kaoru pulled a vial out of her top, putting it into the glasses of wine. It was the same drug that Sano had used on Tsuki, but it had a much shorter knockout time. Taking one glance at Megumi who hadn't moved, Kaoru headed back to finish the job.

Kaoru handed each man a drink, leaning down to whisper to Kanryu, "Megumi will be here in a moment. She is preparing what you require."

He nodded, lifting his glass to the messenger, who did the same. They were out instantly. Kaoru pulled a knife out of her skirt, slitting the unconscious messenger's throat. They couldn't have the information getting back to his boss. She turned toward Kanryu and the briefcase, but the door flew open. Megumi stood in the doorway, a dagger in her hand.

"You're not Tsuki are you?" she asked coldly.

Kaoru smirked, "And you're not just a dancer, are you?"

Megumi lunged at Kaoru.

Kaoru realized her first mistake after Megumi appeared back in the room. She should have made sure that the woman was out cold before she had returned to Kanryu. It was obvious now that this was not some ordinary dancer. No, the form she was standing in looked much like an assassins, and she held the dagger expertly. She was fast too.

"Who are you?" Megumi asked between swipes.

Kaoru busy trying to avoid the dagger, just smirked, "You'll never find out."

Screaming out in anger, Megumi swung widely, catching Kaoru in the arm.

"Not bad for one of Kanryu's little bodyguards."

Megumi stopped swinging and laughed, "Me a bodyguard of his? Stupid girl, I want his blood!"

This threw Kaoru, "What?"

"This man, he murdered my family. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to kill him. I'm no dancer, I'm an assassin. Now, you're standing in my way, and you know my secret, so you must die!" Megumi lunged once more.

This time Kaoru grabbed both her arms, throwing Megumi into the wall, "Go ahead, I've got what I came for, Kanryu is all yours."

Kaoru ran towards the door, grabbing the briefcase along the way and vanished from Megumi's sight.

"I'll be seeing you again," a voice whispered.

Megumi stood up, ready to go after the girl, but turned her attention back to Kanryu. She lifted the dagger above her head and brought it down as hard as she could. It was over. Funny she didn't feel any better. Taking one last glance at the room, Megumi left, pausing only to pick up something that caught her eye.

It was a strand of raven hair.

And that's the end of chapter ten! Megumi has made an appearance and killed Kanryu. Let me know what you think,** REVIEW!**

-Les723


	12. Chapter 11: Foreshadowing the Future

Sorry it took me so long to update, but college has been busy!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

Thanks to those who reviewed: **universal fighter, tamakia'gss, reignashii**. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

"speech"

/_flashback/_

'thoughts'

Thieves of Darkness

Chapter 11: Foreshadowing the Future

Megumi cried out in frustration as the scientist stuttered in front of her, "S-s-sorry ma-am, b-bu-but there's n-no match available in t-the da-database. Th-this person does n-not exist."

"Not the right answer," came Megumi's cold reply as she pulled out a knife. In one fluid movement, the man lay lifeless on the ground, a pool of blood beginning to form. Quickly grabbing the raven strand of hair off the table, Megumi slipped away, heading out the door and into the nearby alley.

It frustrated her. Not one scientist could match the DNA of the hair strand to an owner. They all kept telling her the exact same thing; such a person did not exist. How was that possible? Everybody was on their database. Even she herself was. Anybody who had ever been treated for any type of injury was. So how had this woman evaded it? Megumi shook her head, unable to forget that night. What had she been after? It obviously hadn't been Kanryu's life, so what? Could it really have been the money? Something told Megumi that the answer was no.

Lost in such thoughts, Megumi made her way down the street, going to visit a friend.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hiko smiled as Kaoru placed the briefcase on his desk, opening it to reveal a large sum of money.

"Nice job. Did you find out the information?"

Kaoru nodded, "Cargo hold number 5 in two days."

"Hmmm. I see. Very well, go get the guys; I have some important things to tell you all."

Kaoru nodded, exiting the office to find Kenshin and Sano.

Hiko turned his attention to the calendar, "Two days."

_/The woman ran towards the door, grabbing the briefcase along the way and vanishing from her sight._

"_I'll be seeing you again."/_

'What did she mean?'

The scene kept playing over in Megumi's mind as she left her friend's apartment. He hadn't been any help either, but had promised to do some searching (which meant hacking) around the internet. As far as Megumi was concerned, she was never going to see this woman again. She was beginning to think that the woman didn't exist.

"Weapons?"

Hiko nodded, "Yes. I'm almost positive that the cargo arriving in two days is a stockpile of weapons."

Kenshin stared at his Uncle, "What type?"

"According to my sources, they're some pretty powerful ones."

"Powerful? What would anybody need powerful weapons for?" Kaoru asked confused.

Hiko looked up at them grimly, "War."

----------------------------------------

The phone rang three hours later. Megumi knew who it was immediately. Only a few people had her actual number. Picking it up, she wasted no time, "What'd you find?"

She heard a laugh on the other end.

"Come on, you know how impatient I am."

Another chuckle, "Yes I do Megumi. Very well. I might have found something."

"Might? What do you mean might?"

"Well," the voice began, "I hacked into some police records, and found some very interesting things. It seems your raven haired thief does indeed exist."

"And what's her name?"

"Well that's the problem, you see, the police, they don't know. She's never been caught before. She's been codenamed Raven."

Megumi was annoyed, "Is that all you were able to find?"

The voice chided, "Honestly Megumi, do you think I'd call if that was all the info I had?"

"You've done it before."

"But not this time. I found a contact that you may want to see. He claims to have worked with our Raven before."

Megumi smiled, "Really? What's his name?"

"Jin-eh."

--------------------------------

"War?"

"Yes Sano, a war."

"But what for Uncle?"

"To bring about a new world, one ruled by thieves."

Alright. It's a bit short, but oh well. If you recall, Kaoru mentioned working with Jin-eh in Chapter 1. Yeah, that's about it.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 12: One Step Closer

Heh. So it's been a super super long time since I've updated this story. Terribly sorry about that. But a few things have happened. The major factor is that I lost all interest in RK. I just wasn't motivated to update this story or my other RK fic. But I do not like to leave anything unfinished, so I will see this story to the end. Hopefully, I will become motivated once again, because I did have this great plot planned for this fic. We'll just hafta wait and see….

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

Chapter 12: One Step Closer

Megumi was already beginning to get an uneasy feeling as she walked into the dimly lit bar. This was where she was supposed to meet Jin-eh, a man claiming to have worked with the woman codenamed Raven. She would not feel comfortable until she found out who that woman was.

In the darkest corner, a man sat with a hat hiding his face. Megumi slowly approached the man, her eyes darting around cautiously. It never hurt to be too careful.

"Jin-eh, I presume?"

The man gave a barely visible nod, "And you must be Megumi."

She nodded, sliding into a chair.

"I understand you are looking for some information concerning someone I once worked with."

"Correct," Megumi replied, "A woman, around my age, codenamed Raven by the police. I haven't been able to find out any information about her anywhere. The police files were of no help, and none of my sources could find anything out either."

Jin-eh nodded, "And they won't. This woman you seek, she's good. Very good. A real expert in this field. She's not one to let others get close to her."

Megumi smirked, "So you do know who I'm looking for?"  
"Yes. But even I do not know that much. She kept me at a distance too, even though I was her partner. I'll tell you all I know, but it's going to cost you."

"I figured as much. Name your price."

Jin-eh smiled lazily, "Well my dear, I must say you are quite lovely. I should think that a night with you would be a fair trade."

Megumi mentally frowned; she had expected this to happen.

"Very well, as long as you tell me everything you know."

Jin-eh smiled with delight, "Of course my dear. The woman you seek, this Raven, is none other than the last of the greatest thieving family known to man. She is Kamiya. Kamiya Kaoru."

Megumi's eyes opened wide, "But…but I thought they were all killed in that massacre those many years ago…"

"That is what she wants you to believe. But she is very much alive, and active. She cares only for her own being. I found this out the hard way. Kamiya does everything to her advantage. She worked with me because I was the easiest way to get something she desired. After I had outlived my usefulness, she got rid of me. Well, she thought she got rid of me."

"What do you mean?"

Jin-eh held up his arms, "I am no longer able to wield a sword. See all these scars that cover my arms? Kamiya did that. I have many more scars spread across my entire body. It is a miracle I survived. And since I am still living today, it seems she thinks I am indeed dead."

Megumi nodded slowly, "She attempted to kill you to make sure nobody found out about her existence."

"Correct. I am a problem to her, for I know who she truly is."

"Where can I find her then?"

"That, my dear, I do not know. Like I said before, she kept me at a distance. The last piece of information that I can tell you is that she seemed to be looking for someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes. She never mentioned a name, but I could tell. We spent a lot of time breaking into places checking records, that sort of thing."

Megumi nodded, "Now if I only knew where to find her…"  
Jin-eh shook his head, "It doesn't work that way."

"What way?"  
"She'll only be found f she wants to be found. More than likely, she'll be the one to find you. You best be on your guard at all times. She'll strike at the most opportune moment. Especially since you've seen her face."

Megumi nodded, storing that information away.

Jin-eh stood up, "Now my dear, I believe we have a deal to finish up."

Megumi slowly rose; taking the hand he offered and let Jin-eh lead her to his nearby car. He went to open the door, and Megumi took this opportunity to pull out a dagger.

Jin-eh had no time to react as she plunged it straight through his heart.

"Sorry, but I can't have someone knowing about me as well," she said as she took one last look at the dying man, "This time you will die."

Megumi walked quickly away, her mind now elsewhere, trying to formulate a plan to find this mysterious Kamiya Kaoru.

-------------------------------------------

War.

A thieves war.

The thought scared Kenshin. Nothing good would come from it. A world ruled by thieves would be nothing but chaotic, and he knew that Hiko and himself would be right in the middle of it. Every day would be a fight to stay alive.

"Oh Ken-ii!"

Only the strong would survive.

"Ken-ii!"

Whack!

Kenshin was brought back to reality as his girlfriend latched onto him.

"About time! Jeez…Kaoru and I have been ready for half an hour. Come on, let's go!"

Upon receiving this information last night, Hiko had locked himself in his study, attempting to figure out what exactly Shishio was up to. In return, he had told the three thieves to relax, enjoy this break in the jobs, for it would be a long time before another one came.

In light of this, Sano had immediately set off for the beach, eager to check out the ladies. Kaoru had attempted to get a hold of her boyfriend, but had no such luck, as he appeared to be out of town again. She was about to take up Sano on his beach offer, but Tomoe had decided to stop by, and upon hearing Kaoru's news, decided that she would come with Kenshin and herself for a nice dinner out on the town.

Half an hour later, the three found themselves at a nice Italian restaurant, sitting at a table next to the windows. Kaoru and Tomoe were getting along fabulously, chatting about all kinds of things, from shoes, to the latest stories on the news. As their food came, Kenshin excused himself for a moment, heading off to use the bathroom.

--------------------------------------

Soujiro sat in his car, closely watching Kaoru through a pair of binoculars. Tonight he was he was to carry out some important orders form Shishio. It really was a shame, he thought, having to do this, but it had to be done. Too much was at stake. He watched carefully as Kenshin got up from the table and left, most likely to use the bathroom. Now was the perfect time. Picking up the device that lay on the passenger seat, he pressed the red button and watched. Two seconds later, the carefully hidden bomb outside the restaurant went off, right by where Kaoru was sitting, there was a bright flash, followed by a ball of flames. He heard cries pierce the air. Without wasting a moment, Soujiro put the car into drive and speed off.

'It was fun while it lasted Kaoru, too bad you won't be around anymore.'

---------------------------

Dun dun dun dun….

So yea. There ya go. The next chapter. Enjoy, or don't. Whatever. I'll try and update this story if anybody is still interested in reading it as soon as I can. The only way to know if ya want me to continue is to review, so lemme know!

-Les723


End file.
